On The Run
by babealltheway
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger are on the run. This story is leading me - so we'll see where it goes - I'ts a Babe story.
1. Chapter 1

*******I'm not really sure where this story is going. I just had this idea come to me and thought I would dabble with it. This is a Babe, because you all know that I am a babe all the way. There is really only one male character that I love more than Ranger and that would be Roarke. So, remember to review, but be kind. Cupcakes don't bother reading.**

On the Run

Chapter 1

"Late Night Visit"

She awoke to the feeling that someone was in her apartment. A moment of panic overtook her until she recognized the hulking form in her doorway. "Tank?" "Ms. Plum, we need to go." I turned on the bedside lamp and was slightly shocked at the sight of him. His clothes were covered in something that looked strangely like blood.

"Where ....where are we.." She couldn't wrap her head around why Tank was in her apartment. "Ms. Plum, we have to hurry. Everything will be explained. All you need to do is put on some clothes." She jerked back the covers and saw Tank turn fast from the doorway. That's when she noticed what she was wearing. She had gone to bed with a sheer tank top and barely there panties.

She scurried around and yanked on her last pair of clean jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. That's when she realized she hadn't put on a bra. She heard Tank clearing his throat and decided that it could wait. She stuffed her feet in her chucks and grabbed her purse. She saw Tank getting her gun out of the cookie jar.

He came toward her and handed it to her. "Keep it ready. Rangers in the truck and...he's wounded." The blood washed out of her face. "Tank, tell me what's going on right now and if you Ms. Plum me one more time you're going to be wounded too." He took a deep breath and rubbed his bald head.

"Ms...." He stopped when he saw her glare. "Steph, I don't know what happened. Ranger came in from going after a skip and he was bleeding from a gunshot wound in the abdomen. All we got from him was 'Operation Bombshell'. Bobby stopped the blood loss and stitched him up after he passed out. He lost a lot of blood and we have spent the last hour getting everything ready.

"What the hell is 'Operation Bombshell'"? His expression was pained, "Ranger made provisions for if either of you were in danger, so I assume that one of you is. We really won't know for sure until Ranger is awake and that could be some time. Now, we really need to get going." He hauled her out of the room gun ready and took the stairs to the foyer of her apartment.

When she saw Lester and Hals expressions, she steadied herself for what waited for her in the truck. Tank handed her the keys, "Steph, drive. Don't make any stops unless you have to and then try to stop at places that are off road. Ranger is sedated so he should be out and comfortable for the next twelve hours. Bobby has written down instructions for changing his bandages and taking care of his wound."

He nodded toward Lester who walked over and handed me a duffle bag. "There's a sat phone. You can make a call to your family or whoever you need to tomorrow and let them know that you are taking a vacation. Call us and update us. No names or places. When Ranger is able, we'll figure this out. There's plenty of cash to take care of everything that you need. I stored your emergency bag that Ella keeps for you in the trunk. Any clothes that you or Ranger will need are in there." He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Take care of him Beautiful, he trusts you with his life."

The magnitude of this hit her hard. Shakily she turned toward the window that she had been avoiding. She opened the door and brushed her hand across his pale face. His chest rose steadily and that steadied her raw nerves. She leaned in and kissed his forehead whispering, "I love you Ranger and Ill take care of you." She knew her secret would be safe with these men. Closing the door softly, she stiffened her spine and turned toward Rangers men.

She nodded and headed toward the drivers side. Hal came to the window and handed her a bag. He smiled sheepishly, "Donuts and coffee." She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thanks, big guy." Stephanie pulled out of the parking lot and saw the signaling flash of their headlights. They were following her to the highway to make sure that she wasn't being followed.

The thoughts were rampant in her head. She couldn't get a handle on all of this. What was her family going to say? At least she didn't have to worry about Joe going on a rampage. They had broken up several months ago. It had been sad and they were keeping a lid on it so that the gossips wouldn't wag their tongues in speculation. However, it was for the best. He was happy and told her just last night that he was going on a date with a nurse from emergency.

She had kind of gone into hibernation. Hiding out had seemed the best route. It had kept her from having to answer questions and had kept her mom off her back. However, this little stunt would definitely have her banned from pineapple upside down cake for life. Well, crap, she would just have to learn to make it herself. Right, that will happen.

Her thoughts kept bouncing for the next two hours. She saw an exit ramp and took it. Her coffee was making an appearance. She pulled onto a side road that appeared deserted. She hadn't bumper peed since she was in college, but she didn't feel safe leaving Ranger in the truck at a rest area. She stretched her legs and wondered what the hell Ranger was thinking when he made these provisions.

She was'nt a nurse and did'nt know the first thingabout taking care of a wounded man. She also wasn't the best at protecting herself much less someone who was indisposed. She just needed to come up with a plan. A plan that would allow them to hide out until Ranger was a hundred percent again. Getting back in the truck, she rolled her neck trying to think where to go. She needed a place that had no connection to her or Ranger.

She started to drive and let her mind wonder. She thought of things and people that she hadn't thought of in years. College friends and faces popped into her head and her brain snagged on a conversation. "_So, Teener Weener Beener, what do you do way down south for fun?" Her bubbly friend smiled widely, "Ski!" Stephanie laughed, "But there's no snow in the south." Teena laughed riotously, "No silly, water ski. There's a lake nearby that we all go to. Its called Pickwick Lake and we all gather at the circle on the weekends in the summer. My dad owns a boat store and marina. We take out a ski boat and go water skiing and tubing. Its loads of fun."_

Pickwick, Tennessee here we come. She took U.S. 1 toward Hwy. 45 and tried to not think about Ranger lying in the back in pain. She turned on the radio and listened to the classical for only about a minute before trying to find a station that would keep her awake. Her eyes were already bleary and she hoped that she could stay awake for at least ten more hours. She knew there was no way that she could get Ranger out of the truck and into a motel room.

She sang along with the radio in her attempt to stay awake. Every few hours she would find a secluded road and pull over to stretch her legs and use the bathroom. She pulled into a drive-through and got breakfast about six in the morning. It helped her wake up a bit. Her eyeballs still felt gritty, but the adrenaline from the situation was helping to keep her awake. Around eight in the morning, Ranger began to moan a bit and thrash about a bit.

She found another deserted road and got in the back with him. She sat in the floorboard and held onto him until he settled down. It was tempting to lay her head down for a bit, but she knew that she needed to keep going. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Ranger and crawled back to the front of the truck. On the road again, she felt better after holding onto Ranger for a little bit.

Strange the comfort his presence had always provided her. This would be her opportunity to pay him back for everything that he had done for her. She would just have to be careful with her heart. Spending large amounts of time with the man in black was never good for her heart. The tug of her heartstrings pulled tight every time she looked into his eyes.

She certainly hoped that she could look into his eyes soon because she wasn't going to make it much longer. She took the exit to Iuka and headed toward Pickwick. Pulling up the GPS, she found what she thought would be the perfect place. She called the number for the cabin rentals from the sat phone and was relieved that there was a cabin available.

She punched in the coordinates and headed toward her destination. An hour later after paying cash for a week stay, she made her way toward the SUV. Her steps nearly faltered when she saw Ranger sitting up. Stephanie jerked open the door and hissed, "Lay back down. I told them that I was alone." He quirked his eyebrow but obeyed.

Getting in the truck, she felt relief wash over her. "I thought I was going to have to carry you in." He chuckled, "Babe, don't make me laugh, it hurts too much." She rolled her eyes because she hadn't been joking. The road to the cabin was bumpy and she heard Ranger groan a few times as she hit the pot holes.

The cabin was rustic and she had a moment of panic that there wouldn't be running water. She hadn't asked and she was now chewing her lip nervously. The log cabin was definitely secluded and the water could be seen from the front. She parked and got out to help Ranger. "I can do it." She just rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. "Ranger, you might pull your stitches and I dont think that I can help you if you do. You know blood isn't my thing. Just lean on me until we get you inside."

He obeyed and they staggered to the entrance. Inside, Stephanie was pleasantly surprised. It was homey with its country charm. There were homemade quilts on the back of the couch and a crocheted afghan on a chair. Rangers weight was bearing down on her as they made their way toward a door. She hoped it was the bedroom.

She helped him settle in the bed and went back to retrieve their bags. She was running on fumes but she knew that she had to get Ranger his medicine before crashing. With bleary eyes, she read the instructions before returning to the bedroom. Ranger took his medicine with disdain. She helped him to the bathroom, turning her head. "Babe, I can use the bathroom by myself."

'Ranger, just use the bathroom. I am not taking a chance on you falling. I can barely stand myself right now from exhaustion. I feel a little uncomfortable with the thought of trying to get you loaded in the truck and to a hospital." He sighed and took care of his business. Really, all she could think about was thank God that there was running water.

They staggered back to the bed and Stephanie settled him back down. "You need anything?" He took her hand and tugged, Just get in the bed and sleep. I will be fine until you have rested. Besides, the drugs are already starting to take effect. I will probably be out before you. She yawned and curved toward his body, "Don't count on it." She had a thought of comfort moments before the darkness crowded her consciousness. Sleep came hard and long.


	2. Chapter 2

*****As usual, I dont own anything. Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed the beginning of a new journey. Keep reviewing and writing Babes.**

_They staggered back to the bed and Stephanie settled him back down. You need anything? He took her hand and tugged, Just get in the bed and sleep. I will be fine until you have rested. Besides, the drugs are already starting to take effect. I will probably be out before you. She yawned and curved toward his body, Dont count on it. She had a thought of comfort moments before the darkness crowded her consciousness. Sleep came hard and long._

Chapter 2

Lean On Me

She awoke to twin pools of chocolate staring at her. "Hi". He reached up and caressed her cheek, "Babe." He was staring intently at her and she was starting to squirm. His closeness and warmth drew on her hormones. Not a good thing since he was not in tip top shape. They both needed showers and food. The thought of showering brought an uncomfortable moment.

"Uh, Ranger, I think we both need showers. you're going to need help". Her cheeks burned from mortification. She had just asked Ranger to take a shower with her. He moved slowly to his back and looked at the ceiling. "Being less than a hundred percent sucks. I hate depending on someone." She felt for him really, but she was feeling grungy and both of them smelled a little rank.

She tried to alleviate his sour mood, "It's okay Ranger, I'm good in the shower." This got a smirk, "I told you not to make me laugh. Thanks Babe." She got out of bed and went to get his medicine and everything for the shower. Thank God that Ella had packed the Bulgari.

When she got back to the bedroom, Ranger was trying to sit up. She rushed over to help him. Bearing a lot of his weight, they made their way to the bathroom. There was a small bench in the corner that she helped him onto. Grasping his shirt she tried to quell the hormones as she eased his shirt over his head, revealing his washboard abs. She had to stop herself from moaning out loud.

She peeled back the bandage and nearly lost her nerves at the sight of his wound. Applying the ointment that Bobby had given her, she tried to be gentle. She was trying to be nonchalant, but her hormones were going wild. Their eyes locked and she took a shaky breath. Looks like you have about ten stitches. He leaned back his head and closed his eyes while she attached the waterproof bandage.

Stephanie turned and started the shower. Then she efficiently stripped before turning and tackling the chore (yeah right) of undressing Ranger. She tried hard to not look, but honestly who could resist. He was perfection. They were both breathing heavy from desire that couldn't be squelched.

In the shower, Stephanie threaded her hands through his hair enjoying the feel as the water cascade through his silky hair. She washed his hair, massaging his scalp with the pads of her fingertips. He hummed in pleasure with his eyes closed. She had him propped against the side of the stall and squeezed the soap into the buff.

When she turned back toward him, her eyes roamed his body and she sucked in a breath when she realized that he was fully erect. She jerked her eyes back up to be met with the dark desire in his eyes. "Babe, I'm injured not dead." She wet the buff, took a deep breath and started with his shoulders.

She was thankful that he closed his eyes. It allowed her to ogle without being too self-conscious. She had never washed a man in this intimate manner and she couldn't help but think that this just forged another bond between them.

Her gentle hands washed his body and the intimacy stirred his blood. His loins beat a rhythm as old as time. If his body would allow him, he would have her plastered against the side of the shower taking them both to euphoria. If she didn't stop soon, he just might anyway. She stepped back and allowed the water to rinse the suds.

With shaky hands she maneuvered him to the other side and started wetting her hair. He watched through hooded eyes at the vision before him. He knew that she had a warped sense of her appeal. All he could see was perfection. Her pert breast puckered and he had to stop himself from reaching out and stroking.

Suds inched their way down her breasts and he groaned. Showering together was part hell and part heaven. It was part heaven, because he got a chance to see her in her glory once again. Her trim figure taunted him in his dreams. It was part hell because he wasn't physically able to do anything about it. He knew she was affected also, because she was avoiding his eyes, but also because he could feel her body humming from here.

She rinsed and turned off the water. He watched as she dried and wrapped her hair and body in a towel. She brought a towel over and tried to be aloof as she dried him and assisted him out of the shower. She helped him back to the bed and after a few uncomfortable moments that had his black silk boxers and sweat pants in place. She changed the bandage again before helping him into his shirt.

As she turned to get dressed, he caught her hand. "Babe, I'm sorry for......" She silenced him with a gentle finger to his lips. "Ranger, I don't want to hear it. You've always been there for me, in whatever way that I needed. I want to be here to help you. Now, I'm going to get dressed and find us something to eat. After that shower....., well, lets just say....., I need coffee, bad, real bad. He gave her a sympathetic look because he was still stiff as a board and he could definitely understand her dilemma.

She propped him on some pillows and her towel slipped to expose one pink nipple. He groaned in frustration. Embarrassed she tugged up the towel and went to the bathroom. He heard her shuffling around and thought about how easily she had slid into not only his heart but his life. There was a time that he had wanted to protect her by excluding her from his life entirely.

That time had come to an end. His enemies had made the connection anyway. First Scrog had made the connection and now Sullivan. The difference was that Scrog was just crazy. Sullivan was not only crazy; he was ruthless and wouldn't stop until he was dead. The only choice seemed to be to totally absorb her into his life so that he would have the right to protect her. He just hoped that she was ready for that type of commitment.

Of course, there was also the slight problem of the cop. He had been out of town and didn't know where she stood with Morelli. It killed him to think of them together, and Morellis hands on Steph. The first time Ranger kissed her in her parking lot, she had been his. She knew it and so did he. Both of them had fought against it. Now, though he wasn't going to fight anymore. He knew it would always be a battle with her. She was impulsive and reckless, but she had some of the best instincts that he had ever seen.

Turing those instincts into second nature would be the battle that he would have to wage with her. Her instincts were the reason that after the Scrog incident he implemented Operation Bombshell. He knew that no matter what she would have his back. That was something that had humbled him. She was also the only reason that his company was standing today after those kids had tried to rob him blind. Once again, her instincts had saved him.

He looked around the cabin and wondered where they were. It really didn't matter because he knew that she would've found them a safe place. He heard her coming his way and sucked in a breath when he saw her. "Babe, why aren't you wearing a bra?" Her pert nipples were straining against the soft cotton.

She shrugged, "Ella didn't pack one and when Tank came and got me last night, I had other things on my mind. Ill pick something up while I'm at the store. I am going to get some groceries and other necessities until we figure this out." She handed him the sat phone. "Call Tank. You can give me the short version when I get back." She started to get off the bed after putting on her shoes, but he caught the loop in her jeans.

"Babe, are you dressed?" She smiled widely and picked up her purse, waving it at him. "It;s in my purse. Your's is under the pillow. Now, seriously, if I don't get coffee and donuts soon, we are going to have a much bigger problem." He held his stomach for the chuckle he knew was coming and would hurt. Her hormones were more rampant when she didn't have sugar.

He pulled her back one more time for a soft kiss, "Be careful, Babe." She nodded, threaded her hands through his hair. "I won't be more than an hour. I saw a store a mile down the road on the way in yesterday morning. Its been nearly fifteen hours since either of us has eaten. I won't take long." With that she tried to raise an eyebrow, questioning whether he was going to let her up this time. He gave her a gentle push and let her leave.

Stephanie mused all the way to the store about their easy relationship. It had always been that way. Each simply accepted the others oddities without question. She had fought the attraction because she thought that he didn't want a relationship with her. They had one anyway. Now that she wasn't with Joe, she would have to guard her heart more carefully. Ranger had always been the one who had the ability to hurt her.

The grocery store was small and efficient. She found everything that they would need for about a week of meals and picked up pre-made sandwiches from the deli so they could eat immediately when she got back. The store also had some items for water sports. She didn't see any bras, but they had swimsuits. She threw several in her basket and bought Ranger some board shorts. She figured the swimsuit top could stand for a bra if necessary.

She arrived back at the cabin and retrieved her purchases. When she walked through the door, she immediately got pissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He was making his way to the couch breathing hard. She sat the groceries on the table and went to help him to the couch. He growled at her, "Babe, I'm injured, not helpless."

After she had him settled on the couch, she began her rant. "You listen to me and listen well. I am not a nurse and I am not capable of getting you into a vehicle and to a doctor by myself. We are in the middle of nowhere without any RangeMan to come to the rescue. We are not in the position to be going to a hospital right now. Until you have healed some, I need you to lean on me and not take any chances. If you can't or won't depend on me, then I'm out of here. Do you understand?"

Steam was quite near blowing out of her ears and he had never been quite so chastised nor so turned on. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You're right." Her mouth opened in surprise. She took a deep breath and sat beside him taking his hand.

She toyed with fingers nervously. In a quiet voice she started again, "Listen Ranger, you know that I would do anything for you. However, I need you to be a hundred percent so that we can fix this. That's not going to happen if you fall and re-injure yourself. I know it is infuriating to have to depend on somebody else, but please, do this for me and my peace of mind."

He heard her voice and knew that the stress of being in charge was overwhelming her a bit. He could do what she asked. He would do that for her. "Youre right, Babe. It was foolish of me to try to get around by myself without you here. I wont do it again. I am just not used to having to depend on someone else. I just hate feeling helpless."

They leaned on each other for a few minutes before she got up to put away the supplies. They ate their sandwiches quietly each lost in their own musings. She got up and cleaned up their trash then came back to curl up beside him. He could tell she was tired. His legs were stretched out on the coffee table and her head lay on his shoulder. "Lets rest for a bit and then you can tell me." Her words were barely out before both of them nodded off. His last thoughts were of how comfortable he was with her in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

*******Standard disclaimer, don't own them and not making any profit from them. I am just borrowing them and will return them unharmed – welllll, Ranger might be a little used.**

_They leaned on each other for a few minutes before she got up to put away the supplies. They ate their sandwiches quietly each lost in their own musings. She got up and cleaned up their trash then came back to curl up beside him. He could tell she was tired. His legs were stretched out on the coffee table and her head lay on his shoulder. "Let's rest for a bit and then you can tell me." Her words were barely out before both of them nodded off. His last thoughts were of how comfortable he was with her in his arms._

Chapter 3

"My Past"

He felt her stirring and was surprised that he had slept so long. It was dark out and they hadn't turned on any lights. She leaned over and turned on the lamp beside the couch. Her hair was everywhere and it made his pulse jump with its sexiness, he tugged at a curl, she smiled then went toward the kitchen. "I'm going to start some soup and grilled cheese and then you can tell me what's going on." She was gone and he realized that he had to go to the bathroom. He groaned at what he was about to have to do.

"Uh…Babe, before you get started…could you help me…uh..you know." She was immediately back helping him off the couch. Gut wounds hurt like hell and he hadn't wanted to take any more pain meds because they made him loopy. However, he would need some before he went to bed. It was humiliating to need help just to go to the bathroom, especially from the woman you most desire.

They washed up and she helped him back to the couch. He watched as her hips swayed toward the kitchen. Listening to her puttering around in the kitchen, he thought about his conversation with Tank. Tank had found the pictures he had left in the truck and was as worried as he was about what they meant. Then a thought came to him, where the hell, were they? Sure, they were on a lake, but where? Ranger wasn't used to being so out of touch with his surroundings.

"Babe, where exactly are we?" From the kitchen she responded, "We're in Selmer, TN. The lake is Pickwick Lake. It's part of the Tennessee River. An old college roommate of mine is from a bordering town, Corinth, MS." This gave him a slight pause. He hoped it wasn't a close friend.

"Don't worry Ranger. We were only roommates for half a semester and we didn't really hang out. I only thought of a snippet of a conversation that we had late one night. There is no connection to me and this place." She always amazed him at her perceptiveness. He mumbled, "Proud of you, Babe." She peaked around the corner, "Heard that and…thanks." He gave her one of his 200-watt smiles.

She came in carrying a tray with soup and sandwiches. She must have picked up the trays when she went to the store. They were perfect for sitting on the couch and eating. After she settled his tray on his lap, she went back for her own. They ate and he started telling her some of his past.

He told her about working for the government and that he did odd jobs that nobody else wanted to do. Ranger was basically a contract clean-up crew. He cleaned up messes that nobody else wanted to do, black-op stuff. Mainly, he was in and out like smoke. However, many times it was necessary to infiltrate an organization. On these occasions, it was unavoidable for his identity to remain a secret.

He took a deep breath and gave her a sideways look, expecting her shock. Instead, he was shocked at her smirk. "Ranger, Lula and I have always thought that when you went 'in the wind', that you were doing exactly what you just described. We always watched the news to see if there was some kind of information on a miraculous recovery mission." He laughed and held his side.

"You never disappoint, Babe." He steadied himself as he began to tell her about Sammy Sullivan. "Anyway, on one particular mission, one of my men went rogue. I don't know what happened for sure, he just snapped. He went on a killing spree and killed twelve innocents. It then became my job to dispose of him. The entire mission went fubar and we cornered him in a hut. We couldn't get in close because he's an excellent marksman."

He paused because some of what he was telling her was classified and he needed her to know that. "Babe, what I am telling you is classified and I could get into a lot of trouble for sharing this with you." She got up and took our trays to the kitchen. When she came back, she hesitated, "Ranger, you don't have to tell me. But…you know you can trust me, right? I would never betray you."

He could see in her azure eyes determination and…. something else. Loyalty. It shined through her eyes and expression and he knew that he was willing to take the chance. It was time for him to trust her, completely. He held out his hand for her to come back and sit with him.

He toyed with her hair as he thought about how to tell her what he did. "Babe, I set the hut on …fire." He waited for her response and continued when she had none. "I'm not proud of some of the things that I've done, but that was the hardest because Sullivan had been a friend. We heard his screams and thought that he died. Before we could check for the body, we came under attack from another insurgent group."

He stared off in space, his mind going back to that moment and the horror of his screams. Stoically he continued, "We had several wounded, so we had to high-tail it out of there to make our check-point. Several months later, we heard a rumor that Sullivan was alive and was being held prisoner. Of course, the government didn't really care because he had gone rogue in the first place."

She squeezed his hand for support. Stephanie knew sharing this part of his life was hard for him in more than one way. He was reliving the event as he told it to her. It broke her heart to see his sorrow for what he had done in the name of his country. "When I was returning from visiting my Abuela the other day, I happened across a skip that I had been looking for. I don't usually go after skips without back-up. Why I did this time….I'll never really know." He shook his head and stared at their clasped hands before continuing.

"I watched as he entered his house and checked the area. It should have been an easy pick-up. I did a walk around and saw that he was alone, so I went in." He turned to look at her to assure himself that he hadn't lost her. What he saw in her expression was faithfulness and love that he'd always known was there, even if she'd never spoken the words to him.

"I don't know how he knew that I was there, but he did and he was ready. He got off a shot before I even got completely through the door good. I shot back and took him out. That's when I noticed the pictures. They were scattered throughout the room, pictures of you, of me and pictures of us….together." Now she had a death grip on his hand and her knuckles were white.

Letting her absorb his words, he suggested she get them a drink. He knew she could handle the truth, but he was going to have a hard time telling her the last part. Her posture was stiff as she went to the kitchen to get them a drink. She returned with two bottles of water and curled back against him. He took a long drink then a deep breath, before continuing with his story.

"I didn't have a lot of time before the cops arrived, but I gathered all the pictures and wiped for prints. I couldn't get the bullet because it was embedded in his skull." She cringed at that, but he knew it wasn't the worst, so he proceeded with his story.

"Babe, several of the pictures had S. Sullivan written on the back. Somehow, he has gotten free and is after me and now… you." She gave him a look that told him she knew there was more. "What else Ranger?" His face was grim when he told her, "One picture had a personal message to the skip, Woodrow. It said 'R. Manoso/S. Plum. Half a million for their capture. Payback time. S. Sullivan." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When she opened them again, he saw her fear. He didn't want to tell her about the pictures, to add to her fear, but knew he had to. He wished he could get up and pace, because he didn't want to be near her when he told her about the pictures. That was the cowards way though.

He turned to look her in the eyes. "The pictures were very private in nature." He saw when recognition registered. "You mean that…that they were of me without clothes?" He nodded with hatred in his eyes, "Yes, that and of us, in the alley and of…after the deal." Her face was pale and he pushed her head between her knees. "Breathe, Babe, it's alright."

She could feel the anger bouncing off of him, but she couldn't comfort because her stomach was rebelling. She gulped deep breaths of air, trying to get a handle. He never wanted to cause her heartache, but knew that he had. Nothing changed for him. He still wanted her in his life. He just hoped after this that she would be willing.

With a shaky voice, she asked, "Ranger, where are the pictures?" He let her sit back up. "Tank has them." At her panicked look, he placed his hands on her face. "Shhh…I told him not to show them to anyone. He removed them from the truck before anyone else saw them. When he realized what they were, he put them away. I promise that he only saw the first few and they weren't of…the private nature. He is holding them for us until we get back." A few tears fell and he wiped them from her eyes. She looked at him with such trust and love that he almost lost it.

She saw that the telling had pained him and she wanted to comfort. "Ranger, that's enough for one day. Let's go to bed. I need to go to denial land for a little while." He thought that sounded like the perfect idea. She helped him to the bedroom and he saw an internal battle waging within her.

She pulled back the covers before turning to help in the bed. He was surprised when she began to undress him. She hooked her thumbs in the elastic of his sweats and boxers and eased them down. Her hands caressed his thighs as she stood back up. She eased him onto the bed and then backed up a few steps.

"Ranger, I don't want to have sex with you…tonight,….but, I just need to be close to you." She undressed and stood before him waiting for his consent. Ranger scooted over and patted the bed, "Babe, come to bed." She slid between the cotton sheets and snuggled up to him, placing her hand on his heart and her head in the curve of his shoulder.

They lay there holding onto each other and he had the burning desire to tell her how he felt about her. Her soft breast was pressed against his chest and her intimate curls brushed his leg. He wanted to go to sleep in this position for the rest of his life. Now, he knew what he had been searching for all of his life. Her. She was his everything and he would make this right, with her help.

She could feel that he had things he wanted to say to her. Tonight had changed something between them, but she was afraid that it wasn't for the good. All she knew for sure was that she loved this man who would protect her with his life as she would him.

He was about to speak when pressed a kiss to his neck. "Not tonight Ranger. We'll talk some more in the morning. Tonight, I just need to feel." He understood that she wasn't ready to discuss their feelings. He just hoped that this wasn't the beginning of the end. "Night, Babe." He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Night, Ranger."


	4. Chapter 4

*****A special thanks to my new friend and beta – Angela. Girl, I had fun….hope we get to do it again soon. Not making any and don't own any.**

_He was about to speak when pressed a kiss to his neck. "Not tonight Ranger. We'll talk some more in the morning. Tonight, I just need to feel." He understood that she wasn't ready to discuss their feelings. He just hoped that this wasn't the beginning of the end. "Night, Babe." He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Night, Ranger."_

Chapter 4

"Laying the Ground Work"

He lay there in the bed reveling in the feel of her molded to his body. For over an hour, he had just been enjoying the luxury that he rarely allowed. Feeling. Not just feeling her body, but what his heart was telling him. This was his woman and it was time to start laying the ground work for an open and honest relationship.

Her hand strayed to his bare hip and he groaned from the delicate sensation. The sound caught her attention and she blinked open her eyes to his smiling face. She had to blink again because his smile was almost tender. Neither moved, their eyes locked, they both knew that their relationship has moved into a new direction.

Slowly, he bent to catch her lips in the most gentle and seductive kiss she had ever experience. He pulled back before their passions could escalate. He wanted her in the worst way, but knew that he wasn't ready physically. Emotionally, he needed to be sure that this is what she wanted. He nipped her nose, "Mornin, Babe." "Mmmm…Mornin."

She kissed his jaw and sprung from the bed before remembering her nakedness. His laugh was strangled as he held his side. His smile widened as he watched her cute ass fly from the room toward the bathroom. Her boldness from last night faltered with the morning light. She came back with one of his t-shirts hanging to her knees.

She helped him out of the bed, noticing that he was leaning on her less than yesterday. She tried not to notice him swinging in the breeze, but her hormones wouldn't quiet themselves. She wasn't sure how many more mornings she could shower with him before going insane from sexual frustration.

Ranger noticed that she had already started the shower for his daily form of torture. Being naked with her in his physical state was more torturous than the time he was captured by an insurgent group of rebels. They had beaten him bloody for two days before the rescue team found him. This was definitely worse.

Before she could start washing him, he pulled her close to his uninjured side, "Babe, not that I don't enjoy our little morning showers, but you're killing me." She laughed shakily, "Yeah, me too." She took a deep breath, kissing him on the chest before pulling back to look in deeply in his eyes. The passion he saw reflected in her eyes startled him; the love he saw warmed his heart.

He couldn't resist, he had to taste her. Kissing and caressing, they fast became a tangle of limbs as the water turned cool; working quickly they washed and shut off the water. Stephanie's pulse beat at her center as she shakily dried each of them. His arousal pulled his towel tight and his eyes were dark with a burning desire.

Bending was still difficult for him, so she helped him dress in shorts and t-shirt. He sat on the bed while she went to the bathroom to finish her morning ritual. Realizing that she hadn't made any calls since she they arrived, he asked, "Babe, have you checked in with anybody back home?"

She poked her head around the corner and gave him a grin. "Nope. My parents are on vacation and Grandma Mazur is on a senior weekend trip to Atlantic City. So, it will be Monday before anybody is missing me." He heard the dryer running, noticing that she hadn't mentioned Morelli. He really didn't want to ask, but knew he had to know, before this could go any further between them.

When she came back to the bedroom, she was wearing one of his white dress shirts open over a bathing suit. One button was clasped in the middle and she had on what looked like his gym shorts. It was sexy as hell when she wore his clothes. He was still sitting on the bed when she plopped down beside him, turning those baby blues on him.

"Ranger, you don't really think that if I were with Joe that I would be letting things go so far with you, do you?" She had a point. In the past, she had always stopped him and hadn't encouraged him when they were together. He started to say that he didn't want to mess things up between them, but that would be a lie.

"No, I just…." He shrugged his shoulders because he couldn't find the words to express how relieved he was. She bumped his shoulder, "C'mon, let's get some breakfast and laze in the sun for a bit. It's beautiful outside and we can talk while we catch some rays." He chuckled because he knew how much she needed a dose of happy.

She helped him into the living room and flounced her way to the kitchen. Boy, somebody was in a good mood. "Are eggs and toast ok?", she asked from the kitchen. "Yeah, Babe." He heard her laugh and mumble something along the lines of good thing. Her quick wit made him smile. Cooking definitely wasn't her forte, but what difference did it make when she had so many others.

Scrambling eggs, she smiled to herself. Ranger had been fishing about her and Joe. She wasn't completely confident about his feelings, but knew that things had changed since the last time they were together. Hell, they had changed since last week. Her good mood hummed through her. Even though she was frustrated as hell sexually, and was worried about Sullivan, she had a light feeling in her heart for the first time in years.

After breakfast, they made their way to the deck that overlooked the peaceful valley below. The deck had a series of twist and turns of wooden steps that led to a dock. There had to be at least a five hundred stairs. The sun glistened off of the sparkling water and in the distance, the hum of boats could be heard with a mixture of voices that floated their way every once in a while.

A thought occurred to her as they lay on the lounge chairs. "Ranger, we need a boat." He gave her a raised eyebrow. "I was just thinking that we're secluded here and nobody could get in without us knowing, but then we couldn't get out either." She never ceased to amaze him. "You're right. We need a boat." He watched the sway of her hips as she made her way back in the house.

She returned with a bottle of water for him and the sat phone to her ear. "Yes, Lot 14. That's great. I'll meet you at the dock in an hour." She gave him a satisfied look. "Babe, did you just have a boat delivered?" She smiled widely, "Yep, it's a $150 a day rental and we can leave the keys with our cabin key, when we leave. I reserved it for two weeks and extended our time here to match that at the same time. I figured by then you would be recuperated. If not, I can call and extend our time."

"Proud of you, Babe." She waved him off. "I'm going to put on a few more clothes and start making my way down those damn stairs." He chuckled because he knew that she would be doing a whole lot more cursing when she had to walk back up them.

When she came back she handed him his gun, and he noticed the slight bulge in the back of her shirt. Kissing him lightly, she asked if he needed anything before she went down to the dock. When he shook his head, she began her journey down the long and winding stairs.

Ranger watched as she made the transaction, listened to the instructions for running the boat and practiced tying off the boat. The young man ogled her legs as she bent to double check the ropes; he couldn't blame the man, she had great legs. He heard her laughter echo off the water and he wondered at the joke. She waved bye and turned with a gleam of hatred for the stairs.

She stopped every twenty steps or so and fisted her hands on her hips muttering a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. Once he heard her exclaim, "Why the hell, didn't I think to get a damn cabin with one of those fucking lifts. Who the hell builds one of these things on the water without a stinking elevator?" He was nearly in tears by the time she puffed her way back onto the deck. She gave him a glare that said 'don't even think about laughing at me'.

He laughed anyway and wasn't surprised at her smirk when he had to hold his sides from the throbbing pain. After stewing about the stairs for a bit, she asked, "Ok, I took care of getting us here and making sure that we are secure. What do you have planned?" He gave her an expressionless look, "I plan on taking him out."

Even though he seemed neutral, she could see the seriousness of his words. "Babe, Tank's doing research, trying to get a bead on him. Sullivan is highly trained and will make very few mistakes in covering his trail. Tank and I are better. Lester and Bobby are also working night and day trying to locate him. If they don't before I'm well, then I will." He reached over and took her hand, "With your help, I hope."

Her heart swelled at the trust that she saw in his face. "Thanks, Ranger." He shook his head, "No, Babe. Thank you, for taking care of me and for…always, being there. I've never had anybody that would just drop everything for me, except my men and I pay them very well for their loyalty. Your support means a great deal to me."

She thought about his words and felt the honesty in them. She would do anything for him and knew that it was the same for him. "Whatever happens, Ranger, you have to know that I will....." She wanted to say, be beside him, with him always, but was still too uncertain that he was ready to hear those words aloud. He squeezed her hand gently, "I know."

They lay back and rested for a while in the lounge chairs. Another thought came to Stephanie as the sun warmed her body. "Ranger, if I'm Diana Prince, who are you?" He laughed at Lester's idea of a joke. Lester made her fake ID's in the name of Wonder Woman's alter ego, Diana Prince. "M. Steve Trevor, of course." Her laughter was a balm to his soul after last night's discussion.

The remainder of the day was spent in much the same way. She fixed lunch and they ate on the sofa, watching mindless t.v. shows and snuggling on the couch. When dinner rolled around, she went out and came back with ribs from a local smoke house. The entire day had been one of much needed R&R.

When the credits of Die Hard rolled on the screen, he had to nudge her awake. "Hmmmm…I'm awake." She helped him up from the couch, walking with their arms wrapped around each other as she thought of how they slept last night. She really wanted that feeling of closeness that they shared last night, but knew that she couldn't bring herself to ask again. Last night had been....different, because of the emotional rollercoaster that had been the previous 24 hours. Today's mood had been relaxed, lighter and more casual; so she just couldn't find a good excuse to ...well, get naked with Ranger without coming off as a sex starved teenager.

_Ok, this is stupid, you want to be naked, he wants to be naked, hell, you shower naked together every morning. Just get naked._ "I agree." Her head jerked up at his comment, "Shit. I said that out loud, didn't I?" He gave her one of his wolf grins and started to unbutton her shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

*******Once, again, I have to say thanks to Angela, who is the best beta in the world. Without her…chapter 4 would never have had an ending. She stayed online with me until inspiration hit. Just borrowing!!!!! For all of you cupcakes who were upset with the ending of MVOFLF, something special is coming up just for you in a sequel one-shot. For all you Babes that wanted some of Mason's story, that's in the works too!!!! Hope you enjoy chapter five of On the Run.**

_Ok, this is stupid, you want to be naked, he wants to be naked, hell, you shower naked together every morning. Just get naked._ "I agree." Her head jerked up at his comment, "Shit. I said that out loud, didn't I?" He gave her one of his wolf grins and started to unbutton her shirt.

Chapter 5

"On the Mend"

As she struggled from the edges of unconsciousness, she noticed something was different. Her naked body wasn't entwined with her personal heater, Ranger. She could still feel his presence by the prickling sensation at the base of her neck. When he sensed that she was awake, he threaded his fingers through her curls, over and over again. Lifting her head, she saw that he was sitting up, his back against the headboard, and the sheet pooled at his waist. He wore a smug look on his face. Propping her chin in her hands, she took him in. "Somebody's feeling better."

"Yeah, some of the soreness is gone today." His eyes darkened at the sight of the sheet that was perilously close to slipping past the curve of her breast. She saw the look, but decided to ignore it. Her sexual torment was enough to deal with, without adding his. She might as well get the best and worst part of her day over with. "Ready to shower?"

He groaned, mumbled something about torture, but started edging out of the bed. When she saw that he was making it on his own, she got up and went to start the shower. As she regulated the temperature of the water, she looked down to notice her nakedness. Huh, getting a lot more comfortable being naked with Ranger. She felt him behind her and her thoughts flashed to the heated images of them undressing each other last night.

She groaned as the unbidden images replayed themselves in her mind. They lay in bed stroking, caressing and kissing each other until both of them were in a state of acute frustration. And then, Ranger had simply said, "G'night, Babe," and pulled her close. She nearly growled at his restraint, but knowing it would be in vain, gave in to sleep, mumbling 'night' as she let sleep take her.

Already in a state, she let Ranger wash himself and tried to ignore the smoldering looks he gave her as she washed her own body. Switching places, she rinsed her hair and quickly shut off the water. Today, she simply couldn't handle her pent up desires. Edgily, she handed him a towel, dried herself swiftly, before turning to make certain he was managing on his own.

She hadn't realized that he was so close until their bodies bumped against each other. She did growl then. He laughed, "I couldn't have said it better myself." The sound of his laugh eased some of her foul mood. His eyes crinkled with mirth as he pulled her in for a soft kiss on her forehead. With the comfort of the kiss, the last of her bad mood washed away.

She still had to help him with his shorts, but his movements weren't as stiff, with the exception of one part of his anatomy. As he made his way slowly to the couch, she went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. She sliced an assortment of fruit into a bowl and toasted two bagels. The sat phone rang as she carried the tray to Ranger.

"Yo." Tank started, "Ms…uh….Steph. Just checking in. How's Ranger?" She smiled at his attempt at a real conversation. "Better. He's eating breakfast. Want to talk to him?" Handing Ranger the phone, she sat and spread their bagels with cream cheese as she listened to what they considered a conversation. It went, "Report,", "Negative,", "Affirmative" and then Ranger hung up the phone.

She rolled her eyes at him and he smiled broadly because he knew that his phone manners irritated her. "So, what did Tank have to say?" To tease her a bit, he gave her the short version. "No news……Any activity?......Injuries mending?". She threw up her hands and let out a scream of frustration.

She cleaned up their mess while Ranger flipped through the t.v. channels. He was zoned when she came back and dumped a pile of towels on the couch beside him. When he gave her an eyebrow, she returned a pointed look. "Since you're feeling better, you can fold towels while I change the sheets on the bed." "Babe." She laughed as she walked away, "Ranger, this place doesn't come with an Ella. We're going to have to be a little domesticated and do our own laundry."

He looked at the pile with disdain, but started folding anyway. When he had them stacked, she came back to scoop them up and put them away. He watched as she straightened up and realized how homey it seemed. It was the first time, in a long while that he had had any feelings of being at home. Granted, she would never be the type to stay at home and nest, but Lord knew he didn't want her to. Yet still….. he couldn't quell the feeling of rightness that came with thoughts of them working together in a home and at work.

The realization that home wasn't a place hit him square in the face. She was his home. That thought brought a sense of peace to him. He heard her on the phone and listened to the snatches of her conversation. "Mom…no, I didn't run away to have his love child. We're on vacation." There was a pause before she blurted out, "We're in California…..oh, hey, Grandma. Yes, I'm with him on a vacation and No!!!!" He chuckled at her scream of exasperation. "Yes, Mom, I'll call back in a couple of days. Bye."

She went to the refrigerator and came back with two bottles of water, handing him one. "Well, now that I have that over with, I think I'll go figure out how to drive a boat." She tugged on his hand, signaling for him to follow. "Maybe, if I get good enough and you feel up to tackling those steps tomorrow, I can take you for a ride."

He certainly hoped she would take him for a 'ride'. "Sounds fun." She gave him a playful tap on the chest with the back of her hand, "And here I always thought that you weren't into fun." He tugged her back into his embrace, "I can have fun." His look was playful and she was enjoying their easy banter. "Yeah?" He gave her a devilish smile, "Yeah, I can have fun......" he lean forward, "like this…….," he nibbled at the corner of her mouth. "And, like this…." His mouth moved to taste the length of her jaw making his way to her ear. Her hands twined in his hair as his lips traveled back to her mouth. Huskily he breathed the last 'and like this' before taking her mouth in a searing kiss that left her gasping for breath.

When they finally parted, he asked with merriment in his eyes, "Now, wasn't that fun?" A bit dazed, "Yep," was all she could manage. She clung to his arms trying to get her balance back. "Ok, well, I'm just going to dunk myself in some water, now." Yeah, he thought as she stumbled down the steps, that was 'his' kind of fun.

For several hours, he watched as she practiced driving the boat, admiring her determination. She really was amazing the way she adapted to any situation. He smiled at her squeal of delight as she made the boat weave in out of the cove. Feeling brave, she pulled out of the cove, taking a right and leaving his sight. He could hear the hum of the boat as she varied its' speed.

She was gone for about fifteen minutes, before he heard her coming back. At an alarming rate, she flew by the opening in the trees, standing at the wheel, waving wildly to him. Her speed gave him a moment of panic until he heard her throttle down, then moments later, glide back toward the dock. She jumped out and rushed to tie off the boat.

He smiled as she danced her way toward the stairs, stop abruptly and then grumbled her way back to him. Breathing heavily she flopped down on the lounge chair, "Teena was right, its loads of fun…..but, the stairs completely ruin the experience for me." He chuckled quietly at her hate for all things considered 'exercise'.

It didn't take long for her to drop off to sleep. As she napped, Ranger went to the kitchen to check out their choices for dinner. They had eaten a late breakfast and had bypassed lunch. He found two chicken breasts and a few spices that he thought would blend well. She came through the doors as he finished the seasoning and marinating. Walking up behind him, she wrapped her slim arms around him, careful to avoid his wound, resting her cheek against his back.

"Hey, I would've done that." He smiled warmly, "I can cook." She squeezed and turned to get the vegetables to make a salad, tossing back over her shoulder, "Good, then you can take over kitchen duty." He washed his hands and put the dish in the oven, turning to trap her between his legs against the bar. "I'll take over all the kitchen duties, but it'll cost you."

"Oh, yeah? What'll it cost me?" She kept chopping as his hands moved to stroke her hips, his mouth brushing her neck. "Mmmm…" He loved the smell of her, inhaling deeply he answered, "Just a promise." She couldn't think with his mouth on her, but managed on a breath, "A promise?" Easing the knife from her hand, he continued to kiss her neck, sucking at the pulse point as he turned her in his arms. "Steph?" He asked on a whisper, his tongue dancing delicately under her jaw. "Hmmmm?"

Her mind was mush and she would have agreed to any number of things at this point. His mouth was magic as he nipped and sucked a path to her ear. "Will you train with me while we're here?" He whispered it seductively in her ear making it sound like a lover's plea. Without thinking, she answered, "Yes." His tongue ran along the seam of her lips then his teeth grazed against her bottom lip, "Promise?" Desperate for his wicked tongue, she agreed, "Mmm hmm." His tongue delved inside and tangled with hers. Their hands roamed and bodies strained to get closer for what seemed like hours.

Her body hummed as he flexed and ground himself into her. She felt his warm hand dance across her bare back as he tugged the bikini string loose. With the other hand he jerked the top out of her shirt, flicked it across the room then pulled her to his chest so he could feel her nipples pressed against him. The sensation made his blood pump heavy through his veins.

His hands palmed her through her shirt as she writhed against him. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ She wanted to scream with frustration. Gasping for breath, he pulled from her to rest his forehead against hers. "Dinner's ready." She mumbled, "That's not all that's ready", turning to get some plates.

He stopped her with a hand to her hip, "Babe, we're going to have to have a serious discussion…… soon." She nodded as she felt the pressure on her heart, but decided to keep it light, "Yeah, but right now, I'm hungry. And Ranger, you don't really think that I'm going to train with you, do you?" He gave her a serious look, "You promised." She speared him with a glare, "Yes, but you weren't playing fair." He gave her one of his 200-watt smiles, "All's fair in love and war, Babe." She growled under her breath, but didn't argue. He was right, she needed some training, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that he was right.

After dinner, they went back out to the patio to watch the sunset between the trees. Ranger scooted over in his lounge, inviting her to sit with him. He felt that the time was right for them to discuss what he felt was going on between them. He had to be sure first that everything was settled between her and the cop. "Babe, will you tell me what's going on with Morelli?"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, not really enjoying the thought of discussing Joe with Ranger. She knew though that if she wanted to move forward with Ranger, she had to, for him as well as herself. "Several months ago, we were sitting on his couch. watching t.v. and we started talking…… You know, having a real conversation, for a change. We talked about our beliefs and goals. What I realized, was that ultimately the two would never be the same. He realized it too. It was a relief to both of us, I think, to finally know one way or the other. Joe, wants normal and since I've never been 'normal', we decided to part as friends. Don't get me wrong, there will always be a part of me that loves Joe. He was my first love, but we just didn't have what it takes for the 'forever' kind of love."

She took a deep breath and nervously contemplated his silence. If he tried to send her back to Joe again, it would shatter her heart this time. "I won't, you know." She gave him a puzzled look at the comment that seemed out of place. His eyes were serious as he finished his comment, "Send you back again." She could feel the pressure valve release and her heart felt lighter. He brushed several soft kisses across her lips before resting his head on top of her's.

She began again, quietly, "Ranger, want to know the irony of it all?" He nodded against her head. "If I hadn't taken the job with Vinnie, and I had met up with Joe again under different circumstances, then I probably would've been satisfied with the life that he was offering. But…that one decision altered my life. It snow-balled into a series of events, that led to meeting people that…. I can never let go of. Lula, Mooner, Sally Sweet, all the Merry Men…and…you are all a part of my life now. That's what I refused to give up and something that Joe could never understand."

Her words humbled him because he'd always thought that it was him that stood in the way of her and Morelli. Instead, it was her fierce loyalty to her friends that was a barrier between her and Morelli. She turned those big blue eyes on him as she took a deep breath. "I've answered your question, now I want you to answer one for me." She smiled tentatively, when he inclined his head she said, "With more than one word." He smiled widely and answered, "Ok". Rolling her eyes, she asked the big question, "Does your life lend itself to a relationship, now?"


	6. Chapter 6

*******I am having so much fun playing with these characters and inserting some of my own home and experiences. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks Angela for sticking with me and being my sounding board. Standard disclaimer applies.**

_Her words humbled him because hed always thought that it was him that stood in the way of her and Morelli. Instead, it was her fierce loyalty to her friends that was a barrier between her and Morelli. She turned those big blue eyes on him as she took a deep breath. Ive answered your question, now I want you to answer one for me. She smiled tentatively when he inclined his head. With more than one word. He smiled widely and answered, Ok. Rolling her eyes, she asked the big question, **Does your life lend itself to a relationship, now? **_

Chapter 6

"The five P's and the big L"

He was prepared for her question this time. When it had been asked before, he hadn't been sure of himself or her. This time, he had the answer ready. He just hoped that it was the one she was looking for.

"Babe, I want you to know that I can never offer you a normal life......" When she started to correct him, he silenced her with a kiss. "Just hear me out, OK?" He continued when she nodded, then laid her head on his chest.

"When we were together, that one time, I could see that a special bond was building between us. I have to be totally honest, Babe, it scared the shit out of me. All I could think about was what I couldn't offer you. I knew that I would never want to be a nine-to-five husband with 2.5 kids and a mini-van. Like you, decisions have altered my life."

He paused for a moment, thinking about the twist and turns his life had taken.

"The first decision was going into the Army. It altered my view of the world and brought people into my life that I refuse to leave behind. The second decision was to help you. You slipped under the wall I had built around myself and before I knew it, I couldnt let you go."

He played with one of the curls that he loved so much. "Yet, all I saw was a white girl from the burg and I knew that I couldnt give you that kind of life. It never really entered my thoughts that maybe you didnt want that kind of life." Feeling her warmth against his chest, he took a deep, steady breath and forged on with the remainder of his explanation.

"I watched you bounce back and forth with the cop, and I thought those were the things that you wanted. It wasn't until recently that I realized that maybe........, just maybe you might want the things that I could offer you." He wanted, no, needed to see her eyes when he told her the rest of it.

When he reached down and gently tipped her face up to meet his eyes, he was moved by the glistening unshed tears. He pressed a reverent kiss to her soft lips.

"Um......what exactly are you offering me Ranger?"

His smile was warm and open as he answered, "Love and.......the five **P'**s."

Her heart did a little one-two step in her chest, but she grinned at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"OK, Ill bite. What are the five P's?" She asked as she attempted to raise one eyebrow and failed miserably.

**"Provision**. I know that you don't care about my money, but I can provide you with the security that money brings." He kissed her curls before continuing, "I can offer you **Protection**, even though I know that you can take care of yourself. I can help you learn to do it better." His hands caressed her face then ran gently down her arms. "We can give each other **Peace**, because God knows that we both deserve it."

He gripped her hips and turned her into his body. "I can also give you **Purpose**. I want you to work for me, at RangeMan. I mean it when I tell you that I'm proud of you, Babe. You have some of the best instincts that Ive ever seen." Now his hands moved inside her shirt to caress the soft skin of her belly, his thumb circling her navel.

A slow burn coursed through her body, as his hands brushed the curve of her breast. His mouth journeyed up her jaw to her cheekbone, bypassing her mouth. He nibbled on her ear as she scrambled for sanity.

"Uh.....and the fifth **P**?"

Scorching a path to her mouth with his tongue, he licked her bottom lip as she whimpered. He whispered it silkily against her mouth, his warm breath a caress on her face, before plunging his tongue inside her hot mouth.

**_Passion_**.

The inferno of their passion built as hot, greedy hands fought for purchase. He groaned from the intimate caress of her hands on his face, neck and chest. His brain burned with the need to brand her as his. Mine.

She sighed on a shaky breath as he took her breasts in his rough hands, stroking her nipples to stiff peaks. Her hips rocked forward, grinding against him, as his mouth plundered and he claimed her. Her need for him consumed her body and soul.

Her body did a victory dance at being pressed intimately against him, when he pulled her half on top of him. Forgetting everything but the feelings and sensations of his rock hard body, she gripped the hem of his shirt, intending to yank the offending object off. She jerked back as if shed been burned when she heard his hiss of pain,

"Oh, shit Ranger, I forgot, I forgot. I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? Are you OK?

She started to scramble off of him, but he cuffed her wrists pulling her back against him. With ragged breath, he reassured her, "Its OK Babe, but maybe, .....fuck, I cant believe I'm saying this .....maybe we need to slow down a bit.

She giggled shakily, but then groaned when she saw his still dark eyes. "Ranger, I can't take much more of this."

He chuckled at her frustrated groan, feeling the same. Both lay in the lounge breathing heavily, thinking how close they had come to having sex.

Ranger wanted her more than he wanted to see the sun rise, but he had told her his feelings, now he needed to know hers. He started to ask, hating to sound needy, but knew that they couldn't move forward without the words. His mouth opened to say so, when she started speaking.

"Ranger, thanks for opening up like that. It means more than you'll ever know." She pierced him with a determined look and he lost himself in the emotion that swirled there. "I don't have a whole lot to offer, but I do love you. I realized after you were shot, rescuing Julie and me, that I'm in love with you. I kept that love hidden because I knew that you had the power to hurt me. I guess I thought that if I said the words out loud, they couldn't be taken back. As much as I feared you not loving me back, I feared losing you more."

Her words released the pressure valve on his heart. He hadn't realized how much hed wanted, no, needed to hear them. And she thought he had the power? No, it was within her control to either lift him up or bring him to his knees. The insecurity behind her words angered and slashed through him at once. He tamped down on the desire to lash out against those who had made her feel unworthy, cursing himself for not being blameless.

"Babe, you have so much to offer. Look at where we are now. Without you, I wouldn't have gotten my daughter back from Scrog, or found the juveniles that were stealing me blind. I also would be hanging in the breeze injured and unprepared if you hadnt taken control and gotten us to a safe place."

She sighed at his fervent words and thought about how they had been each others support system for the past three years. Stretching and yawning, she asked, "So, where do we go from here?"

"Forward." He knew he was being vague, but when he asked her, he wanted it to be perfect.

She seemed satisfied with his answer, snuggling down beside him, resting her head in the curve of his shoulder.

"Ranger?"

Listening to the cicadas chirp in a nearby brush, he answered lazily, "Hmmm?"

"I seriously need some ice cream." She rolled her eyes at his bark of laughter. "Glad to see it doesn't hurt you to laugh anymore."

"Never said it didn't hurt, Babe, but there are worse things." His look gave her a pretty good idea of what was worse, and she couldnt agree more.

If she was going to survive another night of sliding naked between the sheets with Ranger without having sex, she was going to need some sugar therapy. Hopping out of the lounge she went to the kitchen to get the makings for banana splits.

He watched as she slid the knife through a long ripe banana, placing the halves on opposite sides of the bowl. She popped the ice cream in the microwave, setting it for 20 seconds. He gave her a questioning eyebrow, leaning against the bar.

She smiled sheepishly at his silent question. "It softens the ice cream so that it's not so 'hard to get out'."

Images of something 'hard' popped into both their minds. The timer snapped them out of their thoughts. As Ranger watched her roll the scooper through the softened cream, his pants tightened to bursting. He shifted uncomfortably when she sucked a finger between her soft lips.

"Babe." Concentrating on her creation, she gave him a distracted hmmm. "You're playing with fire."

In a swift move, he grasped her wrist, bringing her hand to his mouth. Like a cat, he licked the remaining ice cream and chocolate sauce from her fingers. The sucking sensation sent a spark of release through her body.

Watching her dazed expression, he lifted the can of whip cream and sprayed a trail across the top. Scooping out several cherries from the jar, he scattered them before offering her one. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when she sucked the cherries from between his fingers.

""Ummmm, she blurted out, "nuts....I need uh....nuts." At his pained expression, she tossed on a few nuts and scurried to the couch. Pulling her knees under her, she had the fleeting thought that dessert might not have been such a good idea after all. That was until the first bite of the sugary concoction hit her system, soothing her raging hormones.

Ranger came to sit beside her, choosing to ignore her moans in favor of flipping through the channels. He shook his head when she offered him a bite. "Babe. I don't know how you eat that shit, it'll kill you. And how the hell you eat the way you do and not blow up, without exercising, is beyond me."

She smirked, "Great genes." When she saw his doubtful expression, she continued, "Ranger, haven't you noticed how I'm never able to sit still? I have all this nervous energy and I guess that it keeps my metabolism running on high. Even when I sleep, I toss and turn all night."

He frowned at her comment. "Babe, every time we've slept together, I had to check to make sure you weren't dead because you slept so soundly."

She shrugged her shoulder, "Thats not my normal sleeping pattern though. Most mornings, my bed looks like a cyclone hit during the night. Maybe its like you mentioned earlier, you give me **Peace**, so I sleep better when you're in the bed with me."

She was right, of course. He always slept better, more soundly, with her body surrounding him. When she returned from putting her bowl in the sink, he moved so she could claim her position in the curve of his body. As she settled in her rightful place, he felt the **Peace**settle within him and knew without a doubt that he wouldn't give it up again.


	7. Chapter 7

*******I wrote this scene for another chapter, but then everybody seemed to be enjoying the sexual tension so much that I decided to save it. So……here's a little smut for ya!!! Thanks Angie for the banana split – you are the greatest beta!! Don't own them and am not making any money from them.**

**Chapter 7**

"Sleepy, Grumpy and …Babe?"

After her sugary concoction, Stephanie was so 'sleepy' that she could hardly keep her eyes open. The emotional roller coaster of the past several days had zapped all of her reserves. She barely remembered shuffling to bed, stripping and curling into Ranger's warm naked body.

She woke to the morning light streaming through the curtain, something poking in her back and a 'grumpy' disposition. Without looking at Ranger, she headed toward the bathroom, starting the shower. She wanted to bang her head against the wall when Ranger followed. His philosophy was that they would suffer together.

She wanted to weep at the sight of the soap sliding down his washboard abs towards what looked like a very painful erection. With nerves that were stretched to near breaking, she avoided his hypnotic touch. She toweled dry and played 'doc' by helping him with a dry bandage. She groaned inwardly, watching him swagger out the door, sex appeal oozing from his pores.

She wiped the steam from the mirror, noticed the circles under her eyes and then sneezed about seven times in a row. She wondered briefly why she was so 'sneezy' this morning. Then she had a 'dopey' thought that maybe she was allergic to her sex withdrawals.

A fleeting thought of taking matters into her own hands floated through her brain. She immediately dismissed the idea. Ranger was in the other room and she would be mortified at him knowing that she was in the bathroom masturbating. The sad thing was that for the past two days she'd been wracking her brain for a position that would make it possible for them to have sex.

Each position was vetoed in her fantasy because……well, to be blunt Ranger was entirely too aggressive for any position to work. When Ranger made love, he was everywhere, hands, mouth, arms, and legs were all used to bring her pleasure. She sighed, nope, not going to work until his body has healed completely. Letting out an aggravated growl, she went to get dressed.

There he sat on the bed, still wrapped in his towel, giving her a look of love and desire. He crooked his finger at her and she went to him, still a little 'bashful' of their new found relationship.

After a toe-curling kiss, she turned to get herself dressed, but found he still held her arm. She gave him a questioning look, but he just gently pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Babe, straddle my leg and lean back against my chest….carefully on my uninjured side."

"Ranger…what?…" He silenced her with a kiss and then whispered huskily in her ear, "Babe, I'm going to help you with your little problem."

She struggled to sit up and resist, but he held her tight with one arm as he parted her towel with the other. She was still a bit uncomfortable and tried to protest.

She heard his plea, "Let me….just let me pleasure you, love you", and she gave herself over to his ministrations. She moaned when his fingertips brushed her curls.

His lips moved silkily over her neck as he branded her as his, marking the delicate skin at her neck. He swirled his finger around her clit, feeling her tremble with desire. Her towel fell away to expose her breasts, nipples dark with arousal.

He brushed his knuckles against her erect nipples, catching her moan in his mouth. Sliding his finger in her wetness brought his own moan. "Babe, I love the feel of you."

Her head fell back to his shoulder as he stroked, increasing the pressure between her walls. She poured into his hand with her first release, nearly weeping as his teeth scraped her pulse point.

He rolled her nipple between his fingertips and stroked her down, before he started the onslaught again. She was slick and two fingers slid easily into her burning center. Crooking his finger, he found her throbbing G-spot and her control snapped.

Writhing in his arms, her orgasm burst free as he hit the spot that sent colors shooting wildly beneath her eyelids. She chanted his name over and over. But he wasn't finished with her.

He swirled her wetness from top to bottom, massaging her forbidden area. He wanted to bring her the ultimate release, but was worried he would put her off with his carnal desires. Instead he thrust three fingers in her tight wet pussy, desperate to feel her come unglued. Pumping wildly he brought her to the brink and then soothed her down again, only to do it again and again.

She heard someone scream when she shattered, only dimly aware that it was her. When he tried to stroke her clit, she batted his hand away. "Hurts……so, good."

He was persistent and stroked gently the throbbing nub, saying thickly, "Easy, baby, ride it out." When he felt her skin quiver, he knew that the orgasm had released her from the sexual torment of the past several days. Smiling against her forehead, he slowly kissed his way down her face, following the trail of her emotional tears.

Stephanie melted boneless against him, bringing her arms up to drape around his neck, then thread her fingers through his silky hair. She wanted to return the favor, but had never been aggressive with him before. The desire to pleasure him overruled her shyness.

He was enjoying the feel of her in his arms when she slid down to her kneel in front of him. His brow furrowed then shot up when he realized what she was doing. He tried to pull her up saying, "Babe, you don't……", then sucked a big breath of air when she closed her warm mouth over him.

His sharp inhale and the strained "fuck" he rasped, thrilled and prodded her. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his straining cock. Licking him from base to top, she said in a husky voice, "I want to watch you go over……go over for me." She watched as his eyes went opaque as her mouth took him deep in and out.

Her hand closed over the part that wouldn't fit and she pumped in sync with her mouth. She heard a string of Spanish curses as he gripped the sheets. When she felt that he was close, she backed off, flicking her tongue between the groove at the fat his head of his cock.

"Dios me babe sentir amor o de tu boca en mi polla - por favor, no deje de bebé" His words came out as a growl, deep in his chest, -when he felt her take him in her hot mouth again.

This time when he got close to the edge, she didn't back off. Instead she relaxed her throat and took him deeper and swallowed his hot cum to the sound of him roaring her name.

Getting off her knees, she went to lie with him on the bed. Each was lost in their fulfillment. He rolled, -wrapping his arms around her to carry her with him, so that they spooned against each other.

"Dios, Babe, that was incredible, thank you." There were no words for the gift she had given him by taking him in such an intimate way.

She laughed, "Well, you started it. I thought the least I could do was finish it."

He brushed his hand against her naked hip and smiled contentedly. His smiled turned amused when he heard her stomach growl loudly. Giving her ass a friendly pat, he said "Go finish getting ready Babe and I'll fix us something to eat. I think we missed breakfast, how does BLT's sound?"

She didn't want to move but her stomach was demanding she get up. Giving him a quick kiss, she headed toward the bathroom, before replying, "You know I'll eat anything as long as it isn't twigs and bark."

Smiling, he pulled on some shorts, noticing that the tension in his neck was gone. He went to the kitchen and began to prepare brunch. He thought about their morning interlude and shook his head. He'd always thought that given the right circumstance, she'd be a hell-cat in bed. Rubbing the bite mark on his thigh, he thought, she'd definitely been adventurous today. He enjoyed sex in every way and hoped that she would be open to some of his less conventional ideas in the bedroom.

She couldn't wipe the goofy grin off her face. Very 'happy' she whistled all the way to the kitchen. She grabbed him around the waist on her way the fridge, giving him an affectionate squeeze.

"Babe, Snow White?" He asked with a smile in his voice because he was sure which dwarf she was right now.

"Yep, hit all seven dwarves this morning, but I'm pretty satisfied with the one I've landed on. Cause, now……I'm very happy!" She gave a gentle punch to his upper arm when he flashed his wolf grin, before reaching around him to grab her sandwich.

After eating and cleaning up, Stephanie packed a bag of clothes, towels, and sunscreen, while Ranger got together a cooler of drinks and snacks. When Stephanie saw him carrying the cooler, she rolled her eyes. Not wanting to bruise his ego, she made a pretense of checking the contents and then casually shifted the cooler into her grasp.

Ranger looked like he wanted to object, but then decided not to ruin the relaxed mood that they were both in. Making his way down the winding stairs, he was glad that he didn't have the extra baggage.

He hated feeling weak, but knew that wounds in the stomach took time to heal.

As Stephanie checked the gauges on the boat, Ranger set them loose from the dock. He watched as she navigated the cove and took off toward the direction she had driven the day before. He settled back to enjoy the view…… and the scenery too.

He thought the view was excellent as his eyes traveled her long legs, noticing the color she had gotten on her excursion yesterday. Her white shorts barely skimmed the top half of her thighs. Moving his eyes upward, he took in the way her breasts barely bounced in her snug tank top.

He felt a tug of possessiveness when his eyes fell on the purplish mark he had left on her shoulder. Mine. It echoed in his brain as he reached out to take her hand.

With excitement lighting her eyes, she gave him a warm smile as her hair whipped wildly about her face.

The usual tingle of excitement ran through her, when she felt his eyes on her. She knew if she looked closely, his eyes would be dark and dilated with desire. Enjoying the feel of the power behind the wheel, she spared him a glance and a smile.

The sight of his flawless body always left her breathless. The man was like a walking dessert. You just wanted to dive right in and devour him……like this morning. Yum. He flexed and stretched out his dark, toned legs, making her want them wrapped around her.

Ranger hadn't paid much attention to their direction or the scenery, until the boat dipped, water sprayed his face and Stephanie eased back on the throttle. When he took survey of his surroundings, he was pleasantly surprised with her choice. She pulled into a deep cove that was secluded from the busy waterway.

Each side was encompassed by arching trees whose branches hung low, nearly touching the water's surface. The cove led into a nook where the sandy shore was made for a lover's interlude. Off to the side, a waterfall cascaded over moss covered rock. Stephanie beached the boat as if she had been doing it all of her life, jumping at the last minute to tie off to a tree.

"Babe, how did you find this in the fifteen minutes you were gone yesterday?" He asked with surprise.

She gave him an eye roll, "You know me, lucky, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and began to strip to her barely there bathing suit. "I've been dying, since yesterday, to play in this waterfall."

Ranger stretched out a blanket and sat back to watch her play. This was what he had been missing in his life. Ranger knew that he didn't make enough time in his life for recreation. He a made a silent promise to himself that they would come back this spot, before returning to the real world and spend the day playing……together. Today though, he just wanted to watch as she splashed and swam in the cool water.

She came back and plopped down on the blanket, dripping wet and making his mouth water. Immediately she started rummaging around in the bag, her hand coming out with a brush. She gave him a look of surprise when he took the brush from her hand and motioned for her to sit between my legs.

His gentle strokes through her hair were intimate, intoxicating and sent a zing south. "Oh, God, Ranger that feels heavenly."

"Babe." If she moaned one more time, he thought he would lose control. The combination of the sweet sounds she made and her lush body encompassed in next to nothing was driving him insane. He pulled her back, so that they lay stretched out. He continued to stroke through her hair with his fingers until he felt her breathing level out. Since she was asleep, he decided to rest his eyes and enjoy the feel of his woman in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

******Special thanks to my friend and beta, Angie. Little SMUT warning!!! Standard Disclaimer applies.**

"_Babe." If she moaned one more time, he thought he would lose control. The combination of the sweet sounds she made and her lush body encompassed in next to nothing was driving him insane. He pulled her back, so that they lay stretched out. He continued to stroke through her hair with his fingers until he felt her breathing level out. Since she was asleep, he decided to rest his eyes and enjoy the feel of his woman in his arms._

Chapter 8

"La Madre santa de Dios"

Propped on her elbow, she trailed her fingers down the bulge of his biceps, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. It wasn't often that she got to observe him sleep and she was enjoying the opportunity. Sliding her hand under his shirt, she couldn't resist the temptation of his sculpted body. She felt his skin twitch as she toyed with the ridges of his abs.

Gruffly he said, "I won't be responsible for my actions, if you don't stop." He chuckled when she jerked her hand back. He gently replaced her hand on his bare skin, enjoying the simple pleasure.

She smiled down at him, "I thought you were asleep."

He closed his eyes and smirked, "Nope, I woke up the first time I heard the beast roar." He didn't flinch when she smacked him on the arm. Giving her a light squeeze, he continued teasing her, "Maybe we ought to think about feeding that thing."

Giving him a quick kiss, she pulled away and started packing up. Ranger folded the blanket and helped her load their stuff, before getting into the boat.

"Ranger, will you get behind the wheel and put it in reverse. I don't think I have enough strength to shove off." She saw his look of pleasure at getting to try out their little toy.

She tossed her shoes in the boat and pushed as he eased back with the throttle. When the boat pulled loose from the sand, she jumped in and scramble onto the deck. When he started to get up, she just shook her head. "You drive, I'm going to lay out and get some sun on my back. Just keep it between those white thingy's."

He smiled brightly at her term for the buoys and asked, "Where to?"

"Take a right and drive till you see a fork, take the left side. Then about a mile down on the left there will be a cove that leads to a restaurant that allows docking." She laughed out loud at his puzzled look. "The guy, who brought the boat to us, gave me directions."

He smiled at her foresight, but then had a disconcerting thought. "Babe, I'm not eating anything fried. I know how they cook in the South." His stubborn look made her giggle and roll her eyes.

"Ranger, I made sure that they served something other than fried catfish and hushpuppies. I told the guy that dropped off the boat that my boy……ummm……that you wouldn't dare pollute the temple with anything cooked in grease." She finished with a slight flush at almost saying out loud that he was her boyfriend. Sure, they'd settled between them, but she wasn't' sure of all the details quite yet.

At her hesitation, he made a quick decision to alleviate any lingering doubt she had. Swiftly he grasped her hips and pulled her onto his lap; she landed with a thud and an oomph. Wrapping his hand around the back her neck, he pulled her in for a hard kiss. "Babe, I'm not into labels, but know this, I'm yours, you're mine and I don't share."

She leaned back, placing her hands on each side of his face, "Good to know, 'cause I'm feeling a little possessive myself." She kissed him soundly and sauntered toward the front of the boat.

He watched her stretch out on the bench and smiled brightly at the view she was affordig him. Pulling into the waterway, he gave himself over to the powerful feeling of the speedboat. The sight of her pert little ass bouncing with the motion of the waves made it a hard for him to concentrate and he had to adjust his pants every few minutes to ease his discomfort.

She shrieked when he hit a wave just right, sending the cool spray across her back. "You'll pay for that!"

He laughed, teasing back at her, "I'm already paying, Babe."

She turned to see where his eyes lingered and blushed, but refused to give him the satisfaction of turning in the other direction. Besides, she figured if she turned in the other direction, she'd be giving him even more of a show with her cleavage. She pillowed her head on her crossed arms and enjoyed the sun warming her backside.

While Ranger drove, Stephanie analyzed what he'd said. She wondered exactly what he meant when he said she was 'his' and he was 'hers'. He had told her once that he considered her his 'property' and his words had offended her a bit. However, it had been hard at the time to argue with his logic. She knew that Ranger was possessive and if truth be told, she was too. So, being labeled as 'his' gave her the warm fuzzies in a weird sort of way.

She felt the boat slow and opened her eyes to see the 'No Wake' sign. Realizing that they'd arrived; she got up and started pulling on her shorts and tank top. She slid into her sandals just in time to help guide the boat softly against the wood slats of the dock. The young man who had brought the boat to their cabin helped to tie off the boat as Ranger shut down the engine.

Remembering her, he smiled brightly, extending his hand to assist Stephanie from the boat. The death glare that Ranger shot the boy had him jerking his hand back in an instant. Smoothly, Ranger pulled Stephanie against him, guiding her toward the entrance.

Stephanie shot him a look, "If I wasn't standing on your injured side, I'd elbow you. You scared that poor boy to death. He was just being polite. Haven't you ever heard of Southern Hospitality?"

He smiled sheepishly, but shrugged, "Sorry, Babe. It's just that I've waited so long to claim you as mine, that it's hard to see anybody else touch you."

Well, if that didn't warm the heart, she didn't know what would. She rewarded him with a quick peck on the cheek.

The Historic Botel was actually a houseboat that had been beached and renovated into a restaurant. Across the archway a plaque displayed their motto. "_The Tennessee River – Where the river flows down and, the peace flows up_."

The walls were decorated with pictures of 'the big catch'. Each picture showcased men, women and sometimes children holding up their prized catch of various sized catfish. As the pictures progressed across the walls, they illustrated the changing times by the clothing styles.

Ranger drew her attention to a support post while they waited for the hostess. Marked in black above heavy lines was a historical record of the flooding that had occurred in the Tennessee Valley. Many of the tide markers were above Stephanie's head. It was amazing that the building had withstood the ravages caused by the tide.

Stephanie was relieved to see that the menu really did have food that wasn't fried. Ranger ordered broiled catfish and a salad; while Stephanie chose the all you can eat catfish, with fries and hushpuppies. She thought she saw him shiver in revulsion, but chose to ignore it.

After dinner, they went back to the boat and Stephanie drove them along the waterway. Ranger noticed that the sleepy town was turning in for the night. He could see on various beaches burning bonfires and heard laughter echo over the water. He was reluctant to end what had been a great day. He thought that Stephanie must be feeling the same, because she just kept driving.

She didn't want the day to end. Actually, the last couple of days had been pretty much perfect. She also knew that returning to the cabin meant sliding between the sheets with Ranger. The same sexual tension had already started to build and she knew that she was in for another long night.

Pulling into their cove, she let out a deep sigh. Just looking at him, catching his intense stare, had her in quite a state.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?" He could feel the sexual tension vibrating from her. She would deny it, of course. He knew that she'd never been comfortable with her over-active libido.

"Nope. I was just thinking that we didn't check in this morning. I need to call and talk to Bobby about your stitches." He wanted to laugh at her denial, but contained himself.

"Babe." Of course he knew what she was thinking, he always knew. Well, denial was her friend. She chose to ignore him as she docked the boat and headed for the dreaded stairs. She watched Ranger tread slowly up the stairs and felt a little rewarded that he wasn't bounding up them.

Picking up the phone to call Bobby, she turned to Ranger and asked, "Do you want to talk to Tank?" At his nod, she made the call. She was relieved when Bobby told her that Ranger's stitches could be removed in the morning if there wasn't any redness or swelling. She tossed Ranger the phone and went to take a quick shower to rinse the lake water out of her hair.

She towel dried her hair and finger combed her curls before going back to the bedroom to get dressed. She could hear the low rumble of Ranger's voice in the living room. Thinking about their playful day, she rummaged in the dresser looking for something comfortable to put on. Her hands struck on a pair of booty shorts and with an evil smile she dug for the matching tank.

She had bought them on sale after Halloween and had only worn them one time. She remembered the day that she'd wore them only because she'd gotten covered in chocolate sauce chasing a skip. Since she had been working for Ranger at the time, she'd gone to his apartment to get cleaned up. She figured Ella had washed and packed them for her.

With the wicked smile still on her face, she put them on thinking they would be the perfect payback for Ranger's antics from earlier in the boat. Both pieces of the outfit were made of black, washed cotton that was so light that it whispered over her skin. Her nipples jutted through the tank top just below the logo from the latest Batman movie. On the left cheek of the booty shorts was a small bat symbol cutout that was edged in hot pink thread. The cutout exposed just a hint of pale white skin.

When she breezed through to the kitchen, she caught Ranger's eye and smiled innocently. She stuck her head in the fridge to rummage around and nearly doubled with laughter when she heard him drop the phone and exclaim in Spanish "Holy Mother of God." She heard a few curses and what sounded like a mumbled, 'death of me,' before he bent to retrieve the phone from the floor. She heard his clipped reply to Tank, 'Nothing'.

She didn't see anything she really wanted in the refrigerator and turned to go sit with him in the living room. Coming out of the kitchen, she screeched to a halt. The laughter faded from her eyes at the predatory look on Ranger's face as he stalked toward her. Never touching her, he walked her back until her thights hit the kitchen table. His eyes roamed every inch of her body making her hot and moist between her legs. She had a fleeting thought that maybe pulling the tiger's tail wasn't such a good idea. Or maybe it was.

Desire clawed through his body and his brain fogged over with singular mantra chanting over and over. Mine. Mine. Mine. The swell of her breast heaved under the soft black cotton. Pressing her against the table, he traced the logo on her shorts with his fingertip. His eyes never leaving hers, he pushed her roughly on the table removing the orgasmic garment in one swift jerk.

She was splayed before him on the table like a buffet. With hands spread wide, he glided them upward exposing her breasts. Finding her nipples hard and ready, he made a guttural noise in his throat, grasping both peaks and tugging on them gently. Bending to her bare stomach, he traced the rim of her belly button with a pointed tongue.

Inhaling her scent, a greedy smile came over his face. He hooked a chair with his foot and slid it under him in preparation for his feast.

The blood pounded through his veins provoking him to insanity. At the first taste of her sweetness, the beast roared to life with a wildness that shocked them both. He sucked, licked and grazed on the banquet before him. Rolling his eyes upward, he watched as he brought her over again and again. Triumphantly, he sucked the steady flow as her head whipsawed back and forth.

She screamed his name and clawed at his forearms as she came violently. After what seemed like hours, she drifted back toward saneness as she lazily threaded her fingers through his hair.

Rubbing his face on her thighs and belly, he murmured almost incoherently against her skin. As he wallowed his face against her, she caught snatches of his words……'Need you', 'So, fucking sweet', 'inside……home'. She felt felt him stand up, heard the whisper of his pants falling to the floor, then felt heaviness of his erection lying hard and ready against her thigh.

Coal, -black eyes rose to pierce her as he rested the fat head of his cock at her entrance. She nearly scrambled back at the sheer size that nudged at her. Swallowing hard, she choked out, "It's ……been awhile."

"¡Dios mío, me voy a sentir cum sólo el de ustedes." She was tight as he started inching inside her. When he met her resistance of his size, he tried to relax her by massaging her hips and inner thighs. "Don't tense up Babe. Please, I need to be inside you."

Slipping into Spanish, she heard him plead, "Necesito sentir que su apretado coño envuelto alrededor de mi polla." Something broke free inside her at his erotic words, she abandoned her fear allowed him entrance.

He felt her let go and he pushed all the way inside her heat. He stilled to allow her time to adjust. He pulled one silky leg over his shoulder, trailing open mouthed kisses across her calf, before setting a slow pace. Somewhere in the recesses of his brain, he knew that he had to be cautious of his injury.

She could feel every ridge as he pulled out in one long, delirious motion; then pushed back in again steadily. When his thumb found her clit, she whimpered at the fresh flow of release.

"Look at me, Babe. I want to see your eyes when you come." His voice was low and demanding.

Prying her eyes open, she locked her focus on his handsome face. With deliberate purpose, he took them over the edge with one final flex of his hips. Simultaneously, they both breathed the fervent words from their souls. Both knowing that saying, 'I love you', had never been easier or felt so right.

Translations: Title: Holy Mother of God

Dear God, I'm going to cum from just the feel of you.

I need to feel your tight pussy wrapped around my dick.


	9. Chapter 9

********I don't own them and not making money from them. For one long torturous day, I looked at this page thinking, where the hell do I go from here??? I have to say I was worried that I would leave you hanging. I had really lost my focus (just goes to show what one hellacious day at work will do to you). Anyway, my little muse came along (her name is Angie) and helped me to refocus and the ideas started flowing. I've now got it mapped out to at least chapter 16!! Hope you enjoy!**

_Prying her eyes open, she locked her focus on his handsome face. With deliberate purpose, he took them over the edge with one final flex of his hips. Simultaneously, they both breathed the fervent words from their souls. Both knowing that saying, 'I love you', had never been easier or felt so right._

Chapter 9

"What the hell is a slugburger?"

She felt like there was an elephant sitting on her chest. Dragging her eyes open, she found the elephant. Ranger. For a change, he was laying sprawled half on top of her. One of his arms was wrapped around her neck, his hand under her head, tangled in her curls. The other arm circled around her waist, with his hand gripping her ass. His leg was thrown over her hip and he had managed to entwine their legs like a pretzel. His hot breath blew on her neck where he had his head buried.

As far as positions go, it was by far the most telling. It was a statement of intimacy and possession. As nice as it was, it didn't change the fact that she was smothering under his weight. She pushed at his shoulders. His response was to tighten his grip and grind his morning wood into her stomach. When she pushed again, he merely groaned in protest. If she wasn't so uncomfortable, she would have laughed.

She choked out, "Ranger, you have to let me breath."

Immediately, he rolled, bringing her with him. "Mmmmm, morning Babe. What a way to wake up." When his hand moved to cup her intimately, she scrambled back, quickly stopping him with a firm, but gentle hand to his wrist.

She stammered to explain when he frowned, "Uh..not that last night wasn't great…but, umm…I think I need to get up and stretch a bit." Her cheeks burned with the explanation that she knew he would want.

"Explain." His voice was commanding, but his expression softened the effect.

How to explain? "Ok, well, I haven't had sex in about six months and I'm extremely sore this morning." Embarrassed, she tried to look away.

Taking her chin gently between his fingers, he asked the question she had been dreading. "Babe, how can that be? You were living with Morelli part of that time."

She shrugged her shoulders and this time he let her look away as she shyly continued. "I don't know. His work, my work, and then we got into it and I moved out. Then the thing with your company came up. After that, I moved back in with him, but every time we started to get intimate……I froze up and……uggh couldn't. I guess in my heart, I knew that it was time to let go." She really hated having this conversation.

He looked at her considering for a moment, digesting her words. "Babe that explains the length of time. And I have to admit, that I'm overjoyed that you haven't been with Morelli in quite a while, but you still shouldn't be that sore after only one time."

She sighed heavily, saying quietly, "It's just that you're quite a bit larger than anyone I've ever been with."

Her cheeks were burning, they felt like they were on fire, she wouldn't have been surprised to see smoke rising from her face.

Frowning, Ranger said the one thing she'd been dreading. "You weren't this sore when we had sex the first time."

She pinned him with a frustrated look and blurted out what she'd been holding in for three years. "How would you know? You didn't exactly stick around to find out, did you?" She smacked a hand over her mouth with a horrified look. Stupid mouth.

Ranger bolted upright, opened his mouth and then closed it again. Seething with anger at himself, for being so careless with her, he ground out, "Fuck!" When he saw her flinch, he tried to tamp down on his temper. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he gently took her arms and pulled her against his chest.

Quietly, he said, "I wasn't exactly gentle with you that night, was I?" She didn't answer him, didn't have to for him to know the truth of his words. He remembered all too well. He had fucked her senseless, repeatedly. When he was with her, it seemed that he went mad with desire and he lost all control. But that wasn't all. He had hurt her more than physically and it was time that he explained his actions.

Clearing his throat, he began, "Babe, when I left that morning, I had all these thoughts about what I could and couldn't offer you. I had finally come to the conclusion that none of it mattered and I was headed back to your apartment to tell you……well, everything. I was on my way with every intention of asking you to be with me."

He saw she was about to ask why he didn't, but he stopped her with a shake of his head. "Let me explain. That's when I got a call from my government handler. They needed me for a mission that was being organized for two weeks later."

He looked down at her beautiful face, gathering his thoughts. "Babe, I've had to make too many visits to surviving wives, girlfriends and families. I didn't want you opening the door to that kind of emissary. Then by the time my contract with the government was up, you had moved in with Morelli and seemed happy. I didn't want to make waves and spoil your happiness." He could see the wheels turning in her head and was relieved when she smiled kindly at him.

"I can live with that, this time. Just don't do it again." She smoothed the worry lines from between his eyebrows with her fingertip.

He smiled widely at her acceptance. That was one of the things that drew him to her. She easily accepted other's decisions, choices and lifestyles. "Now, get dressed in something loose and I'll help you stretch out. I'm going to remove these damn stitches, they're itching like crazy."

At the bathroom door he paused to say, "Oh, and Babe, don't think I've forgotten that you promised to train with me. That starts today. We've been lazy long enough." He chuckled at her groan and continued to the bathroom.

After removing his stitches, he found her already stretching in the living room floor. Her legs in a wide 'V' made his cock stand at attention. She leaned back on her elbows and extended a leg for him to stretch out. Kneeling between her legs, he placed her leg on his shoulder and stretched her to her limit. He couldn't resist nudging his erection against her crotch.

With strained breathing, she ground out, "Not helping, Ranger." He laughed softly, switched legs and repeatd the motion.

When they'd both stretched, he led her out onto the balcony and then to the head of the stairs. Looking down at the bane of her existence, she squeaked out, "How many?"

He deadpanned, "Ten, five down, five up", knowing full well that he would never get her to walk, much less run that many times.

With a stubborn expression, she countered, "Four." And the negotiations continued until they settled on five. After they had walked the stairs, he took her to the living room. He cleared the furniture and worked with her for an hour on defensive moves.

Pushing her sagging form toward the bathroom, he ran water in the tub. "Take a hot bath and soak your sore muscles. I'm going to fix some breakfast." She sighed in relief as she eased her body down into the hot water, laid her head back against the wall and smiled to herself, glad to see the end of their first training session.

1

While she cleaned up the breakfast dishes, she heard Ranger on the phone with Tank. "We need some equipment, give me a location on the closest available electronics store. Once I'm online, I can help with the paper trail on Sullivan. I'll have Steph look into Woodrow's activities in Trenton. Maybe she'll pick up on something that we've missed."

He came into the kitchen and pulled her against him while he listened to Tank's report on other RangeMan business. He hung the phone up, without saying goodbye, of course. "Up for a field trip, Babe," he said raising one sexy eyebrow in question.

"Sure. Where are we going?" She asked as she put on her shoes, searching around the room with her eyes for her purse.

"Tank said that there is a town about 30 minutes away, with an electronics store." He told her this as he went to the bedroom to get money from the bag that Lester had packed. Retrieving their guns, he came back into the living room to find her ready and waiting. He was surprised when she took her gun without complaint.

Two hours later, in the small town of Corinth, Stephanie found herself the proud owner of a shiny new, red laptop, complete with wifi and an internet card. Ranger had insisted that they both needed laptops to work on finding Sullivan. She smiled excitedly, "Thanks, Ranger. I've had my eye on one of these for awhile."

As he paid the salesman, he answered, "Denada, Babe."

The salesman was ecstatic about the large sale and was very talkative. "Are you guys in town for the Slugburger festival?"

Stephanie had to know, asking, "What the hell is a slugburger? Is it made of slugs and who in their right mind would eat them?"

The salesman burst out laughing. "No, dear, it's a burger that's made of beef or pork. It's mixed with soybeans and meal and then deep fried. Usually, it's topped with mustard, pickle and an onion ring. Our town is known for being the founder of what is considered a Southern delicacy."

Now, that sounded right up her alley; her stomach growled in agreement. "So, why is it called a slugburger?"

He smiled at being able to impart some history to the visiting tourists. "The burger was developed after WWI and could be bought for a slug, which is slang for a nickel. If you want to try it out, the festival's set up down the block." They thanked him and left the store.

After loading their purchases into the truck, Ranger noticed the wistful look on her face. Pulling her against him, he kissed her on hr full lips. Pressing small kisses on a trail to her ear, he asked huskily, "Want to go?"

She moaned, but he could feel her smile, "Yes, please." They pulled away from each other reluctantly. Hand in hand they walked the two blocks to the hustle and bustle of the festival in full progress. They made their way through the various vendors. Ranger bought her a slugburger and French fries, while choosing a smoked turkey leg and corn on the cob for himself. She could almost hear his sigh of relief at not having to eat the deep fried concoction.

They sat a table and listened to the twang of local talent as they sang their version of popular country songs. On the stage, an announcer introduced the next act and Stephanie got excited. "Ranger, I know this group. I didn't know 'Saving Abel' was from Corinth."

Ranger watched her enjoying the music as he cleaned up their trash. As the song, 'Addicted' wafted over the crowd, he had the urge to dance with her. Other couples were making their way to the clearing as Ranger extended his hand to her stating simply, "Dance with me, Babe."

Ranger took her through series of turns before settling into a slow sway, pulling their bodies close. The words of the song brought to her mind images of last night. _I'm addicted to all the things you do, when you're going down on me in between the sheets at night. _His closeness and the song had her thinking that maybe she wasn't so sore after all. She felt Ranger's chest vibrate with laughter. Damn ESP.

After their dance, they decided they'd had enough of small town U.S.A. and headed back to the truck. He pulled out of the downtown area and drove for about a mile before signaling to turn. Stephanie was shocked when Ranger pulled into what looked like a strip mall. Giving him a look of surprise, she asked, "I thought even God couldn't get you to go to the mall."

He gave her a smug look, "I'm not going in the mall, you are. I'm going into the health food store over there." He said pointing across the street, the he handed her several crisp hundred dollar bills. "You need some work-out clothes and a bra. Not that I'm complaining about your braless state, but I'd prefer that everybody else didn't get to see what I now consider mine." He said it lightly as he delivered a quick peck to her lips, but she had the feeling there was some underlying truth to his words.

After shopping for clothes and then food, they drove back to their little piece of solitude on the lake. Ranger insisted that she go lay out in the sun while he made dinner. She argued very little. All the activity of the day had her eyelids drooping, especially after lazing about for the last several days.

He woke her with several soft kisses to her shoulder blades, before pulling her up and into the kitchen. She knew she was going to pay for eating that greasy combination at lunch. He had prepared skinless baked chicken, whole grain rice and steamed vegetables. Not that she would tell him, it was actually very good. Still, it wasn't a slugburger.

While they were eating, she noticed an unmarked bag lying among the others. Curious, she asked, "What's in that bag?" He evaded with an 'hmmm?' and 'what bag?' Now he really had her curiosity humming. When she made a move towards the bag, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. He succeeded in distracting her with a deep, intoxicating kiss that turned her brain to mush.

She decided to leave thoughts of the bag for later and helped him clean up the kitchen. When they'd finished with the dishes, Ranger silently led her to the bedroom. She wasn't quite sure how he managed the sight before her, Batman magic perhaps. The entire room was lit with candles and a bath towel was spread on top of the comforter.

"Babe, take off your clothes and lay face down on the towel. I'm going to give you a massage." His voice flowed over her like warm honey.

The contents of the bag were no longer a mystery. Ranger had actually gone in a store and bought massage oil……for the sole purpose of pampering her. Images of his hands massaging her naked body flooded her brain, sending heat directly south. _Oh boy_.


	10. Chapter 10

******* **Standard disclaimer – no ownership, no fee. I felt bad for leaving you hanging with the massage, so I thought I would give you a double dose of SMUT, well maybe it'll be a triple dose. You've been warned, it's going to get hot. Thanks to my beta for her friendship and help!!!**

_The contents of the bag were no longer a mystery. Ranger had actually gone in a store and bought massage oil……for the sole purpose of pampering her. Images of his hands massaging her naked body flooded her brain, sending heat directly south. Oh boy._

Chapter 10

"Hot and Steamy"

She awoke feeling boneless, smiling like a Cheshire cat at the liquid feel of her body. She couldn't help replaying the events of last night through her mind.

_Slowly, erotically he helped her undress. He guided her to the bed and lay her down on the plush towel. In the glow of the candlelight, she watched as he stripped to his boxers. His chest muscles flexed with the motion of pulling off his shirt. She moaned at the beautiful sight of his sculpted form. He moved to the end of the bed and she heard the snap of the oil bottle being opened._

_The warm oil oozed over her thighs, calves and feet. He gently took her foot and began to work the oil into the soles of her foot. The other foot received the same treatment before he moved to her calves. His movements were torturously slow and deliberate. She groaned when his hands made their way to her tender thighs. He paid special attention to her inner thighs, his thumbs sliding perilously close to the promise land. _

_Strong hands kneaded her ass and then lower back. She moaned out loud as he drizzled more oil on her back and shoulders, continuing a path upward massaging her shoulders and arms. _

_When his hands stilled, she thought he had finished with her. He took a towel and wiped the excess oil from her body and then leaned down close to her ear. His voice soft as butter, he said, "Babe, just relax, this is all about you." _

_She laid spread eagle, face down on the towel as he stretched out beside her. He ghosted his hand over the round cheeks of her ass and then drew patterns on her thigh with his fingertip. _

_When he slid a single long finger inside her, she sighed at the heavenly feel of his slow and lazy rhythm. Never increasing his speed, he slid in and out with even steady strokes. The building orgasm slid over her just as slowly and delicately as his touch. _

_In a pleasure induced fog, she heard his movements and felt him place a blanket over their bodies. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Sleep, Babe. I love you."_

_She reached back to drape her around his neck and play with his silky hair. In a sleepy voice, she said, "I love you, too", just before drifting off to sleep._

Coming out of her daydreams, she realized that Ranger had managed to position himself over her in the same way as he had the morning before. With a smirk, she decided to wake him a little differently this morning. She slid her hand down between their bodies, curling her hand around his shaft, pumping up and down. She grinned widely at his sharp intake of breath.

With a voice fresh from sleep, he said against her neck, "Somebody's feeling playful this morning." As she continued to stroke him, his hand found her wet and ready.

In a teasing voice, she replied, "Ranger, I think I need some training, you know,…to get over my soreness issues." She laughed at his groan.

Rising up on one elbow, he looked down into her eyes. "Amante, you're making it difficult for me to be gentle with you." His hand continued his soft exploration of her folds.

She pressed soft wet kisses up his jaw to his ear, making sure she had his attention, "Love me, Ranger, without restraint."

Her words broke through his hesitation and he devoured her lips, plunging two of his fingers into her tightness. She bucked wildly at his assault on her senses. He was everywhere at once, letting loose his hands and mouth on her body. When he had her loose and limber, he poised himself above her trying to harness the beast.

Her hand gripped tightly on his arms and she shook her head vehemently. "No, don't hold back. I want you inside, hard and fast."

He nudged her open, pressed a soft kiss on her lips, and said with determination in his voice, "I won't hurt you again, querida." He eased in just the tip of his cock, still holding her gaze. "There'll be enough time for hard and fast," his voice strained as he battled to hold himself in check, "after your body has had time to adjust."

She moaned out loud as he sheathed fully inside her snug fit. She flexed her hips against him, signaling she was ready.

He pulled out and pushed back in slowly, while kissing her neck and shoulders. Every time he pulled back, she whimpered.

When he was embedded deep inside, he leaned down to suckle at her breast, bringing a fresh gush of wetness between them. The urge to slam home was clawing through his body. A few more strokes and they both lost all control.

Somewhere in the recesses of his brain he heard her panting, "Just do it, Ranger, take me home." Talons of lust scraped through his brain and he gave in to her demand, slamming inside her over and over until the dam broke and they both shook with the release.

He rolled and pulled her on top of him as both their bodies quivered. Her head was buried in his neck and her sweat drenched curls lay loosely on his shoulder. When the orgasm released him and his brain cleared, he asked, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She stretched languidly, her voice a purr when she answered, "No, that was……intense." She felt his smile against her forehead.

"I'm thinking even the word intense is too mild for what we just shared." He smirked at her limp body molded to his. He ran a hand down the curve of her back. "Go back to sleep, Babe, it's still early. We'll train when you've rested." He thought he heard her mumble something about 'those damn stairs' before her breathing evened out and exhaustion took her.

He watched her swim in the lake from the balcony and reflected on the last several days. They had awoken each day before dawn to unbridled passion. He was pleased that she seemed to have adjusted to him and no longer suffered from soreness. With a smug smile he thought well at least not 'extreme' discomfort.

When they sated their craving, they would exercise and train. After their workout, they would shower together with one or both of them stumbling out with weak knees. Ranger fixed breakfast and lunch, while Stephanie straightened and started laundry. It was very domestic.

He couldn't be more thrilled with the progress that she was making with her defensive training. She had even taken it upon herself to add to her exercise regime by swimming before dinner every evening. The afternoons were spent researching Woodrow and Sullivan.

Then at night, between the sheets, they would whisper words of love and passion as they completed each other's desires. Ranger had never been happier in his entire life.

She pulled up onto the dock and he had to adjust himself from the tightness in his pants. Damn was all he could think. She had always had an amazing body, but damn. After only five days of training with him, he could see the effects. Lust filled him at the sight of her in her turquoise bikini that barely skimmed the contour of her small pert breasts.

She started for her towel to dry off when the sky opened up and let loose a steady flow of rain. Grabbing her towel, she squealed and raced up the stairs to where Ranger sat on the lounge entranced by her beauty.

When she saw him sitting there shirtless in the rain, she changed her intention of getting into the cabin. Instead, she kneeled on the lounger and then slithered up his rain slicked body. She asked in her best sex kitten voice, "Ever made love in the rain?"

With one smooth move, he reclined the lounger and flipped them so that she was pinned under him. With dark eyes and molten voice, he answered, "No, but I'm about to." With that they lost all sense of time and place. As the soft rain cascaded over their bodies, nothing existed but each other.

It had rained off and on for the last two days, spoiling Ranger's plans. Today though the sun beamed through the curtains and he smiled thinking about the surprise he had in store for Stephanie. Trying not to wake her, he eased out of the bed to make the arrangements.

She came awake with a frown. She wasn't being held in a death grip and Ranger wasn't anywhere to be seen. Just as she was about to get up, he came through the door with a tray. Completely flabbergasted, she pushed up in the bed, propping a pillow behind her. "What's this? Did I forget my own birthday?"

He grinned widely, replying, "No special reason, except the sun is shining and you are my beautiful amante."

Such flowery words from Ranger had her head spinning. She gratefully took the coffee he extended to her and drank deeply, hoping to clear her brain. They ate fresh strawberries and bagels slathered in cream cheese and lox. It was simply the most romantic experience of her life.

He lifted the tray and went towards the door, telling her his plans, "Get dressed; we're taking the day off. I laid out your clothes, don't bother showering." He knew he left her with her mouth hanging open, but he wanted her to be surprised. He checked their bag one last time before going back to the bedroom.

She was dressed in daisy duke cut off shorts that hung low on her hips and a pink tank top that barely touched the top of her shorts. His eyes crinkled at Ella's choice of clothes for Stephanie. On the chest of the tank top, the word 'Babe' was spelled out in sparkles.

She huffed as she tried to tug down the top. "Ella and I are going to have a serious conversation about my size when we get back home."

He noticed how easily she had said 'home' and felt a thrill shoot through him at her words. He placed his hands on her bare stomach and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Babe, they look fine from where I'm standing."

She could feel the wolf grin on her forehead, as his thumbs stroked back and forth on her stomach. She rolled her eyes, and replied tartly, "Yeah, but you're not the one hanging out everywhere, looking like bimbo Barbie." Now she could really feel his chest shaking. She smacked him lightly on the arm, before asking, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to play with that beautiful machine tied to the dock. I've already loaded the boat with everything that we'll need. So all you need to do is put on your shoes and we'll go."

She smiled as thoughts of their day at the waterfall filtered through her brain. She hoped they would go back today.

In the boat, Stephanie noticed a pair of skis lying in the floorboard and started bouncing with excitement. Throwing herself in his lap, she peppered him with small kisses over his face. "Thank you, thank you. I always wanted to try skiing."

He kept her in his lap as he drove out of the cove, a wide smile never leaving his face. Her delight at his plans made him feel ten feet tall.

She couldn't believe that she had actually water skied, well she attempted to ski. Stretched out on the front bench, she laughed to herself at the sight she must have made. She probably looked like a newborn pony, with her legs going in every direction. Ranger on the other hand, had gotten up on his first try. She was so absorbed in her musings that she hadn't noticed their direction, until she felt the sun dim through the tree branches overhead.

Sitting up, her heart did a double flip at seeing their cove. The small nook was the perfect paradise for a lover's interlude. She walked over to where Ranger was adjusting the speed, leaned down to whisper thanks, before kissing him deeply. They became so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice they had bumped onto shore until Stephanie landed with a thud in Ranger's lap.

Her arms draped around his neck, she pulled back and tried unsuccessfully to quirk an eyebrow at him, "Need to be more aware of your surroundings, _Babe_."

He threw back his head and laughed at her sarcasm, before kissing her soundly one more time. "You never disappoint, _Babe_."

On the shore, Ranger spread out a blanket while Stephanie unpacked the lunch that he had prepared for them. As they ate, they talked of 'the plan'. It had been Stephanie's idea to lure Sullivan to them. They hadn't made any headway on tracking him and decided that drawing him to the cabin would be the easiest way to trap him. "Babe, are you sure you're okay with this plan?"

"Yeah, if we go back to Trenton, then he could use my family as leverage to get to me and then you. This is the best way." She was nervous about the plan because it had been her idea. However, Ranger and the Merry Men had agreed it was a good idea.

He tugged on a curl, drawing her out of her contemplation. "Babe, it's going to be okay. I'll never let any harm come to you."

She smiled knowing that today had been more about distracting her than having fun and playing. He was always thinking of ways to make her happy. She saw him eyeing something above her and looked to see what held his interest. She saw the rope and got a gleam in her eye, telling him, "Oh, let's"

He laughed as she sprinted to the water and he followed suit, diving beside her. They swam until they found the well worn path up the side of the waterfall and climbed to the top. Once there, they had a brief light hearted argument over who would go first, finally determining that Ranger should go first to test the strength of the rope.

Stephanie held her breath as she watched him swing out, then let go and sluice through the water. Waiting for his head to reappear, she grabbed the returning rope. Part fear and excitement gripped her as she clenched the rope and jumped. As the air pulled through her hair, her only thought was, finally, 'I'm flying'. Letting go of the rope, she knew that Ranger would be waiting to catch her.

They swung from the rope separately and then together several more times. After swimming for a while, Ranger swam back to the shore while she continued to play in the water. As she came up from turning summersaults underwater, she saw him sitting on a flat rock by the waterfall. He beckoned her to join him.

He helped her up on the smooth boulder and she noticed a mesh bag lying beside him. Seeing the soap and shampoo, she pointed to the bag and asked, "What's in the bag?" She waggled her eyebrows at him, remembering last night's surprise.

He laughed at her mischievous expression then leaned in to brush his lips across hers. When he pulled back, his eyes were no longer dancing with laughter. Instead, his coal black eyes were dilated with barely harnessed lust. In a husky voice, he said, "I've had this reoccurring fantasy since we were here the last time." He kissed her again deeply this time, only pulling back enough to whisper across her lips, "Take a shower with me, Querida?"

………**TBC – I know it's evil to leave you hanging there, but Chapter 11 is coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

******Well, if you didn't get enough SMUT in the last chapter……here's some more!!! Don't own them and not making any money, just doing it for my own personal pleasure. Angie you are the B-O-M-B.**

_He laughed at her mischievous expression then leaned in to brush his lips across hers. When he pulled back, his eyes were no longer dancing with laughter. Instead, his coal black eyes were dilated with barely harnessed lust. In a husky voice, he said, "I've had this reoccurring fantasy since we were here the last time." He kissed her again deeply this time, only pulling back enough to whisper across her lips, "Take a shower with me, Querida?"_

Chapter 11

"Waterfall Magic"

Helping her up, he led her under the cold spray. He brushed her hair back and kissed her, running his tongue along the seam of her lips.

She drank deeply of him as he pulled on first the strap of her top and then the ties at her hips. In a blink she was completely naked with goosebumps covering her from not just the cold spray. In anticipation, she licked her lips, pulling a groan from him as his mouth crashed onto hers.

She worked frantically to untie his trunks, desperate for the feel of skin against skin. His hands cupped her breasts and he stroked the pads of is thumbs across her rock hard nipples. Panting, she said, "I can't get enough of you."

Her words inflamed him and he backed her up against the wall of rock kissing her fiercely. "My body burns for yours," his voice husky as he lifted one leg, hooking it around his waist. He found her center and ruthlessly plunged deep with first two then three long fingers. He worked her into frenzy, thrusting in and out.

When she came, it was hard and fast, engulfing her in tremors. It wasn't enough. She wanted more and told him on a low, deep moan, "Please, Ranger, more, more." She saw in his eyes that he was as lost as she as he worshiped her body.

He trailed down her body with his tongue, lapping the fresh water cascading down her. Kneeling in front on her, he shifted her leg over his shoulder and parted her.

She threw her head back against the rocks and cried out when his tongue flicked her throbbing nub. When his tongue dove deep inside, she fisted her hands in his drenched hair, pulling him deeper. As he fucked her with his tongue, she sobbed his name over and over until her release overwhelmed her.

When he felt her tremors, he took her clit in his mouth and sucked the sweet nectar from her. I wasn't enough. His hunger for her wasn't satisfied; he needed to drink from her again. He reached up with one hand to torture a peaked nipple, while slipping two fingers inside her drenched center. It only took a few forceful taps from his curved fingers for nourishment to flow freely into his eager mouth.

She pulled on his hair trying to convey her need to be filled with his huge cock. When he stood and lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms twisted around his neck. The feral gleam in his eyes had her demanding, "Fuck me, Ranger, fuck me!"

He growled low in his throat as he supported her under her ass and slammed into her.

Her back raked against the ragged edges of the rocks as he fucked her with wild abandonment. Nothing existed but their carnal desire to mate as he pounded into her again and again. Her head exploded with the orgasm; it was too much and not enough at the same time. And yet, he wasn't finished. He continued to pummel into her with a ferocity that she'd only imagined existed. The ultimate orgasm built, clawing through her battered body. She could feel it swamping her as gray began to crowd her brain.

She struggled to consciousness hearing his plea, "Come back to me, quierda?" She blinked open her eyes and reassured him, "I'm alright. Just give me a minute." She shook her head, groaning out loud, "Doomsday orgasm," then rested her forehead on his.

He slid her legs down, braced her against the wall and scooped up the mesh bag. As he held her around the waist, he washed her hair and efficiently applied conditioner. He washed her body just as quickly before lifting her bridal style and carrying her across the boulders back to the shore.

Exhaustion was quickly spreading through her as he wrapped her in a beach towel and dried her hair with another. Scooping her up again, he gently laid her down on the blanket. He wrapped a towel around his waist, stretched out beside her and pulled her tight. Murmuring words of love to her in his native tongue, he lulled her to sleep.

When she awoke, he was caressing her shoulders and arms. She saw immediately the concern in his eyes. She placed a hand on his face and a soft kiss to his lips.

Pulling back he pierced her with a serious look. "You hold my soul in your hands."

She could hear the plea in his voice. She knew he was asking her to hold it carefully. With equal emotion, she said, "As you hold mine." No words were necessary as they came together again, making slow sweet love under the shade of the trees.

The sun was hanging low in the sky as they loaded the boat and set off for the cabin. Both knew that they were leaving behind the solitude that they had enjoyed for the past week and a half.

He squeezed her hand and asked, "Ready for company?"

She nodded and laughed lightly, "Ready as I'll ever be. I don't think you can ever be completely prepared for an invasion of Merry Men."

Ranger floored the throttle, pinning her to the seat. As they rode the choppy waves, she wondered briefly how they would handle their new found relationship in the eyes of the world. However, she knew they had come too far to let others infringe on what they now shared.

Lights were blazing in the small cabin as they pulled to the dock. Excitement bubbled in her at the festive atmosphere that emitted through the walls. Hand in hand they sprinted up the stairs both wearing broad smiles at seeing their friends. Before entering, Ranger acknowledged that she wasn't even winded and she rolled her eyes at him.

To blaring music, beer cans lying everywhere and pizza boxes sitting on the table, Ranger led her in with an arm around her waist. He was clearly declaring ownership, not that she minded.

Lester turned and grinned widely, roaring the accusation, "Bout fucking time."

They lined up for their turn at greeting them. Tank shook Rangers hand and gave him curt, "Sir." Then he embraced her warmly, telling her in a low voice, "Thanks for taking care of my friend."

Hector spoke a few words in Spanish to Ranger before hugging her and saying, "Hola hermosa señora" then making the sign of a gun, "bang bang". She laughed and shook her head at the memory of her shooting her alarm system.

Lester scooped her up and swung her away from Ranger kissing her soundly on the mouth. He dodged Ranger's swipe at him and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "I told you he trusted you with his life, now it seems he trusts you with his heart. Take good care of it."

When he pulled back, he could see the fierce emotion in her eyes as she told him, "The feeling's mutual." Satisfied, he returned her to Ranger's embrace.

Bobby didn't waste time with pleasantries. He pulled up Ranger's shirt and inspected his handiwork and Stephanie's nursing abilities. Satisfied he reached over to hug Stephanie. He was the only one to notice her tense at the pressure of his hands on her back.

Bobby immediately turned her and lifted her shirt before she could voice her protests. She knew there were scratches and probably bruises blooming from the ragged rocks.

Stephanie felt an explosion coming as Ranger looked upon the source of Bobby's exploration; she quickly grabbed Ranger's shirt and pulled him in front of her, shaking her head vehemently.

"You'll not take blame for this and I won't let you regret a minute of it," she hissed under her breath. She'd never been so forceful with him and she could see the war raging behind his beautiful eyes.

When Ranger saw the turbulent expression on her face, he backed down from his anger he targeted at himself. He knew she was right, he couldn't regret a minute of what they'd shared at the waterfall. With his hands buried in her curls, he tipped her head up and pressed soft kisses over her face, eyes and lips while Bobby applied ointment to her scratches. The other Merry Men tried to act like they hadn't witnessed the exchange.

When Bobby lowered her shirt, Stephanie tried to make light of the situation. "So, who wants to get me some of that pizza and beer? I think I deserve a few beers after slipping and falling on the rocks." The sigh of relief was almost audible at her lighthearted attempt to bring back the festive mood.

That night, Stephanie got a rare opportunity to see the Merry Men relax and the good mood vibrated through her. She hadn't laughed so much in her entire life as they swapped stories of their life in the Army.

Every ounce of the furniture and floor was overflowing with Merry Men as she sat snuggled into the curve of Ranger's body. As Lester, told a particularly raunchy story Ranger played with her curls. Contentment settled over her and her eyes drooped.

Leaning to kiss her above her ear, Ranger asked, "Tired, mi amore?" When she nodded lazily, he scooped her up and carried her to bed. Without letting her go, he closed and locked the door.

The effects of the day combined with the alcohol had her struggling to remove her clothes. Ranger took over and quietly undressed them both before helping her into bed.

Ranger pulled her against his chest being careful to not touch her back. Sleepily she asked, "Where are they all going to sleep?"

He was silent for a minute, before answering, "They brought air mattresses." He hesitated and then started again, "Babe, I'm…."

Before he could get the words out she rolled and was sitting on top of him, glaring. "Damn it, Ranger. If you say one more word, I'm going out there to sleep on the air mattresses with the Merry Men."

Her voice was on the verge of screaming as she continued, "So what? We had a little rough sex and I got a few scratches. I'm not some delicate princess all of sudden because we are sleeping together. For the love of all that's holy, you fucked me senseless and I enjoyed it, thoroughly."

Quietly, he responded, "Babe, if my men didn't already suspect the source of your bruises, they know now. Please, keep your voice down. It's just that I can't stand being the reason that you're hurt."

The anguish in his voice softened her anger and she tried a different approach. Sliding down a bit, she ground her center against the erection she knew would be there. "Ranger, I'd like to think that I gave as good as I got. In fact, I'd do it all over again." To prove her point, she positioned herself over him.

He tried to still her movements, but his heart wasn't in it. He sucked a breath through his teeth as she impaled herself on his shaft. He groaned at how wet she was, "Mi Dios, Stephanie, you're going to be the death of me."

With passion glazed eyes, she threw back her head and rode him hard and fast. Neither caring that they could be heard in the other room. Her abandonment brought out the animal in him. He sat up jerking her legs around him, gripping her hips. His arms flexed as he lifted her and slammed her back down on his rock hard cock. She clawed at his back trying to get closer, needing him deep inside her.

With a roar he slammed her down one more time, splattering her walls with his hot cum.

She rocked a few more times milking the last remnants of her own release, before pushing him back to the bed. Breathless, she panted out her last plea on the subject, "No price, no regrets, just love." She felt him nod and smile against her forehead.

When he could breathe again, he chuckled lightly, "I think I've met my match."

Sleepily, she replied sarcastically, "What do you expect? You haven't fed me sugar in three days." This got a true bark of laughter.

Kissing her on her forehead, he said with equal sarcasm, "Wonder if I can keep you off sugar for a lifetime?"

Before drifting to sleep, she mumbled, "Only if you want to be very tired."

It wasn't until she was asleep that he realized that he was still hard as a rock imbedded inside her. He tried to slip out of her, but every time he did, she would grind herself back down on him. Yeah, they were definitely a match made in heaven. Resigned to sleeping with a hard on, he relaxed and willed himself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

******If I owned these characters, I would certainly do more that say "and then he was in her". Since I don't, I can only play with them on fanfic. Thanks Angie for your great edits!!!**

_It wasn't until she was asleep that he realized that he was still hard as a rock imbedded insider her. He tried to slip out of her, but every time he did, she would grind herself back down on him. Yeah, they were definitely a match made in heaven. Resigned to sleeping with a hard on, he relaxed and will himself to sleep._

Chapter 12

"Breakfast for Six"

She awoke in much the same position she had fallen to sleep in. The only difference was that a very hard Ranger was nudging at her entrance. She giggled into his neck. "Well, somebody's raring to go this morning. Couldn't you at least wait until I was awake?"

He persisted his prodding through a very audible sigh, "Babe, I've either been at half-mast or full salute all night. Some help here, please."

She rose up on both elbows flabbergasted. "All night? What the hell's wrong with you?" She thought she saw him nearly roll his eyes.

"Babe, every time it went down and I thought I was going to get some sleep, you'd grind yourself against me. And do you know that you make the sexiest noises in your sleep? They were driving me insane." He flexed again and slid into her warmth, letting out a sigh of relief.

She couldn't help it; the hilarity of the situation bubbled up and shook her entire body.

Her laughter should've mortified him and taken care of his little problem. It didn't. Instead, it turned him on even more. Flipping them, he asked on a playful growl, "You think this is funny?" He pushed deeper and bit none too lightly on her shaking shoulder. "I'll show you funny and…I won't be apologizing for it later."

They licked, nipped and laughed as they rolled in a tangle of limbs. The tone changed, when they got too carried away and landed with a thud on the floor.

Ranger looked up at her through her beautiful mass of curls and the feeling of love swamped him. "I love you, Stephanie Michelle Plum."

He'd never called her by her full name and she felt the magnitude and depth of his words all the way to her soul. "I love you too, Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

As he moved inside her, she caressed his face, leaning down to press delicate kisses on his mouth, face and eyelids. He took her to a place that she'd never been and she needed him to know how special this was to her. As the sweet tide washed over her, she told him with tears in her eyes, "It's never been like this before,…for me."

He brushed her hair from her face, wiping a single tear from her eyelash with his thumb. "For me either, querida." He flexed again sending his warm seed home.

He pulled her against his chest burying his hands in her hair as he pressed his lips to her forehead. Lost in each other, they both jolted at the banging on the door. Ranger lifted his head and growled, "Somebody better be dead."

Lester's voice answered on a laugh, "From starvation."

Ranger cleared his throat, "Ten minutes, and get the hell away from that door."

Stephanie giggled at the shuffling and scattering noises coming from behind the door.

Ranger groaned, "Babe, we better get them some breakfast before they start eating the furniture." He gave her a light smack on the ass and started disengaging their bodies.

In the shower, they tried to keep their hands to themselves, but wasn't very successful. It was nearly twenty minutes before they finally restrained themselves enough to get dressed and walk arm in arm out of the bedroom.

At the gawking looks that each man gave them, Ranger cleared his throat and shot them a menacing look. Lester was the only one brave enough to not turn his gaze to study his shoes.

"Hell, I thought you guys were going to be holed up in there all day." His wide mischievous grin lasted for about two seconds, until Ranger barked 'Santos!'

Ranger hooked his arm around Stephanie's neck pulling her toward the door and signaling for his men to follow. At Bobby's question about where they were going to eat, Ranger responded, "The Silver Spoon."

Hector asked a question in Spanish and Ranger replied with a smirk, "No, no vamos a comer mierda saludable. Voy a conseguir mi mujer que algunos panqueques, antes de que ella me mate."

(Translation: No, we're not going to eat healthy shit. I'm going to get my woman some pancakes, before she kills me.)

Stephanie had a sneaking suspicion that the comment was about her and asked once they were alone in the truck. Ranger replied innocently, "Babe, I told him I was taking my woman to get pancakes."

She gave him a disbelieving look as they pulled into the parking lot. "I'm so learning Spanish when we get home."

Ranger's eyes crinkled at the edges as he parked the truck. With one smooth move he had her unbuckled and hauled in his lap, nuzzling her neck. In a silky voice, he said, "I can teach you some Spanish words."

Her hormones kicked in and she asked breathlessly, "Oh, yeah. What words would you teach me?"

His warm breath against her ear was almost too much. "Amore, love, querida, beloved, lindo, lovely, pasion, passion, deseo, desire," chuckling at her growling stomach, he added, "hamriento, hungry?"

Responding breathlessly, she said "Starved," as she escaped to her side of the truck, trying to tamp down on her desire. Damn, what this man could do to her.

In the restaurant, Ranger and Stephanie held hands all the way to the table where the Merry Men were stacked like fire wood in an extra large booth. Once seated, everyone started discussing what they wanted to eat. Stephanie had other ideas, "Wait, everyone has to order something different, that way we can each sample each other's food."

Ranger smirked when she rolled her eyes, "Well, I'll sample everyone's food except Ranger's. He's just going to order something bland and unappetizing." The deal was made and everyone ordered something different when the waitress came to their table.

As they ate, Hector sat eyeing the woman who had captured his boss' heart. She ate from everyone's plate, with utter abandonment. He mused that she had a definite appetite and wondered aloud in Spanish if that applied to everything. "Hermano, si su apetito por la comida se extiende a su cama, entonces usted es un hombre muy afortunado."

(Translation: Brother, if her appetite for food extends to your bed, then you are a very lucky man.)

"No tienes ni idea, hermano. Una palabra, insaciable." Even as he said the words, Stephanie was running her hand up and down his leg under the table, inching closer to where he was already hard and throbbing for her. He could tell that Hector wasn't finished with his speculation.

(Translation: You have no idea, Brother. One word, insatiable.)

"Puedo ver que usted desea, pero te amo. ¿Quieres hacer lo correcto por ella?" Hector knew he was pushing it, but something inside him wouldn't let him relent. He'd seen something special forming between them for a long time and wasn't about to let Ranger fuck it up.

(Translation: I can see that you desire her, but do you love her. Will you do right by her?)

Ranger didn't look at Hector as he answered the question; instead he cupped Stephanie's face, pulling her to meet his gaze. In a rare moment, he allowed everyone see the love he held for her. "Ella es el aire que respiro, y estoy planeando pasar el resto de mi vida que muestra lo mucho que la amo, si me tendrá."

(Translation: She is the air that I breathe and I plan on spending the rest of my life showing her how much I love her, if she'll have me.)

Stephanie could tell by Ranger's steel gaze and the fact that everyone seemed to be holding their breath that Ranger had said something important. Trying to lighten the mood, she gave his thigh a squeeze and a quick peck on the lips before asking, "So, what's the plan for the day? I know that we have to wait until Silvio lays the paper trail for Sullivan to find us. So, in the meantime, what are we going to do?"

At the puzzled looks on each man's face, she forged on. "Well, you guys said it could be anywhere from five to eight hours before he shows up. Surely, you're not going to sit around all that time and clean your guns." She had to slap her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter when she realized that was exactly what they had planned.

She shook her head, "Oh, no. Ranger, you can't be serious. You know that I'll go insane just sitting around waiting."

Lester finally grinned wide, "Ok, beautiful, what did you have in mind?"

With a twinkle in her eyes, she held out her hand to Ranger, "Sat phone, please."

Never able to deny her anything, he handed over the phone, giving her a warning, "Keep in mind that everyone at this table weighs well over two hundred pounds." He gave her a quick kiss on her nose as she rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, Ranger. I'll be right back. I want it to be a surprise." She left the men at the table staring at her, as she sauntered outside to make the phone call.

Ranger watched as every man in the room took appreciation in the sway of her hips. He wanted to go into a jealous tirade, but knew it was useless. He even tolerated Lester's comments because he knew they were true.

"Ranger, man, Jesus… fucking… Christ. You're one lucky bastard to be hittin' that. I bet you cum just looking at her naked. "

Tank hit him on the back of the head and gave him a look of disgust, even though on the inside he was thinking the same thing.

Ranger just smirked before giving them all a silencing look, since Stephanie was heading back towards them.

She came back to the table, but didn't sit down. Placing her knee on the bench and an arm around Ranger's neck, she stabbed a fork into Lester's hashbrown casserole. As she threaded her fingers into Ranger's hair and began talking, each man had to force himself to pay attention to what she was saying, instead of wishing her hands were on them.

"Okay, here's the plan. You guys are going back to the cabin and put on your swimming trunks. I'm going to go pickup your surprise. I'll be leaving the truck there so that when Sullivan arrives, he'll only see one truck." She moved back to let Ranger up from the booth, pulling him in close for a kiss. While she had him entranced with her tongue, she reached around and filched his wallet.

She pulled out a wad of hundreds, handed him back his wallet and started to draw away.

Ranger hauled her back to his chest, "Babe, while you're at it, stop by a store and buy a different bathing suit,...preferably, something a little more conservative." He handed her another hundred and leaned in until his lips were brushing the shell of her ear, "I don't think that the guys can handle seeing you in those little numbers you've been parading around in this week." Her face flushed, bright red and he loved that look on her. He added, "Not that I'm complaining. I just don't feel the need to share your sexy body." He nipped her earlobe and gently pushed her toward the door.

She couldn't wait for them to see her surprise. She had rented another speed boat and several water toys to pull behind the boat. The best toy of the bunch, hands down, was the Ultra Screamer 3-person towable. Stephanie couldn't wait to ride the waves with the Merry Men. She'd also ordered a water trampoline; Eddie was transporting it to their cove. Seeing the Merry Men jumping on that was going to be a hoot!

Proud of her plan to keep the Merry Men entertained, she made her final stop at a clothing store that she'd spied on the way to the restaurant. It was a small town, so there weren't a lot of options. In the store, she found a cute tankini that she thought would appease Ranger's possessiveness. The top was halter style that scooped in the back low enough that she could still get some sun and it came with boy shorts. Satisfied with her purchase, she headed back to the truck and what she knew was going to be a day of extreme sports.

Just as she was getting in the truck, she felt it. You know, that feeling you get when somebody is watching you. She rubbed the back of her neck. Her spidey sense hummed as she scanned the parking lot. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary since all the license plates were local. Nothing screamed to her '_warning, danger, Will Robinson'. _Shrugging her shoulders, she put the truck in gear and pulled into the traffic, watching for a tail as she drove to the marina. She didn't see anyone following her and brushed the feeling off as nerves concerning the plan to trap Sullivan.


	13. Chapter 13

******No ownership, no fee required. Thanks for all the great reviews. I really had no intention of writing another story, but this one came to my head and it just wouldn't go away. I hope that you have enjoyed the journey. My many, many thanks to the greatest Beta in the world. **

_Just as she was getting in the truck, she felt it. You know, that feeling you get when somebody is watching you. She rubbed the back of her neck. Her spidey sense hummed as she scanned the parking lot. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary since all the license plates were local. Nothing screamed to her 'warning, danger, Will Robinson'. Shrugging her shoulders, she put the truck in gear and pulled into the traffic, watching for a tail as she drove to the marina. She didn't see anyone following her and brushed the feeling off as nerves concerning the plan to trap Sullivan._

Chapter 13

"Extreme Sports"

Excitement bubbled through her as she rounded the corner to their cove. Ranger and the Merry Men were waiting for her on the dock. As she pulled up to the wood slats, Ranger caught the momentum of the boat and tied it off.

"Hot damn, beautiful, this is a great idea. I can't wait to get on the tube." Lester was bouncing up and down with excitement. Ranger tossed Tank the keys to the black Shadow and got in the red and white Outlaw with Stephanie.

As they pulled out of the cove and into the waterway, Stephanie threw over her shoulder to the men, "Last one to the fourth buoy has kitchen duty tonight!" She slammed the throttle and took off with the Merry Men in hot pursuit. The speed snarled her hair and brought tears to her eyes, but there was no way she was losing.

They bumped along the waves, Ranger stretched back in his seat, looking totally relaxed. Stephanie saw that the Merry Men were gaining on her, so she cut hard on the wheel and sent a large wave in their path. This caused them to adjust their speed and lose ground.

When she arrived at the buoy first, she shut off the throttle and did a victory dance, while shucking her clothes, down to her new bathing suit. She climbed to the railing and did a swan dive off the side of the boat. Coming up for air, she turned to see the entire group of men watching her with bemused looks on their faces.

Bobby had transferred boats and was standing beside Ranger, both with looks of admiration on their faces. They watched as she swam back towards them, when she arrived at the platform, Ranger leaned down to lift her back into the boat.

Bobby smiled wide and said, "Now that's what I call hot! You really know how to handle a boat, Bomber."

She grinned and hugged him before Ranger pulled her back to his side and kissed her hard on the mouth. His voice growled against her lips, "That's not all she can handle."

Placing her hand on his chest, she pulled back and looked at Bobby. "Want to try skiing while the boys play with the tube?" He nodded eagerly and Stephanie handed him a life jacket and went to get the skis ready for him.

Ranger unstrapped the tube and passed it to the other boat. The Merry Men were busy tying off the tube and arguing over who was going first. Stephanie called to them, "Guys, I think it will hold Lester and Hector at the same time, but Tank better ride by himself."

Her comment was effective in ending the argument, since they started cutting up about who was bigger, stronger, etc...you know the drill with men. Tank decided to drive, preferring to test the power of the boat. They spent most of the morning swapping out boats and either skiing or riding the tube. Stephanie particularly enjoyed riding the waves with Ranger. Who knew that the vibrations of the waves could be a turn on.

Wet, tired and hungry, Stephanie thought it was time to show them their second surprise. Waving to the other boat, she signaled for them to follow her. She led them into the cove, pulled onto the shore and immediately jumped from the boat to tie them off to a tree.

They saw the trampoline and immediately swam for it. Stephanie laughed as they bounced and flipped through the air. She turned to Ranger to ask him to get the cooler out of the boat, when she saw him eyeing the waterfall with a lustful gleam in his eyes. Laughing, she said, "Hey, there'll be none of that today."

He pulled her in by her hips, bumping his groin to hers and said in a low voice, "Wanna bet?" To his delight, she turned his favorite shade of red for the second time today. "Babe, I have plans for that trampoline,...later." He kissed her with a lot of tongue that had her eyes glazing over.

She pulled back breathless, trying to remember what she was going to ask him. "Umm…cooler…get the cooler for me." She felt the vibrations of his chest and huffed at him. "You shouldn't do that, it scrambles my brain."

Ranger smiled as he retrieved the cooler. She really had put a lot of thought into their day of fun. He couldn't believe that he'd ever thought that she wouldn't fit into his life. He shook his head as he watched her unfurl the blankets and set out the food. Hell, he thought, she did more than just fit; she made his life complete.

She signaled for the boys to come eat and laughed as each man did a different style dismount trying to outdo the others. As they jogged up the shore, each man took a turn at hugging her and telling her thanks for planning their day.

Ranger saw her try to shrug it off, but he knew that their thanks meant a lot to her. He would have to get with the men and plan something to show their appreciation.

They ate, laughed and joked during their meal. The men cleaned up their mess and swam over to find the path that led to the rope swing. Stephanie stretched out on her stomach and fell asleep with a smile on her face and Ranger rubbing her back, shoulders and arms.

He thought about joining the guys at the waterfall, but looked down at Stephanie. His heart turned in his chest as he gazed down at her delicate features. Propping on his elbow, he decided that watching her sleep was more enjoyable than playing with the guys.

She didn't know how long she had slept in the shade, but she knew that it was delicious to awake to Ranger caressing her ass. She purred low in her throat, "Ranger, the guys…"

"Are gone, Babe. They went to troll the circle for, as Lester put it, 'chicks'. They said they would be back around six. And Babe...," he said, trailing his fingertips lightly over the exposed flesh at the hem of her shorts, "these shorts are killing me." His voice was already husky with desire. He had spent the better part of an hour just caressing her and drinking in her amazing body and beauty. The sight and feel of her had him in a state of extreme arousal.

She brushed her curls out of her face and looked into his gorgeous, brown eyes. Love and lust bubbled up inside her simultaneously. She rose up on her elbows and asked, "Want to go 'play' on the trampoline?"

He ran his tongue along his lips before answering, "Babe, there's nothing I'd rather do than 'play' with you on the trampoline." Scooping her up, he waded into the water until their bodies were submerged. The cool water did little to dampen their building desire. They swam in a lover's tangle, touching and stroking each other as they treaded water.

She climbed up the ladder with him right behind her. With her lush bottom in such close range, he couldn't resist taking a bite. Squealing, she tumbled onto the trampoline with him not far behind rolling with her.

Just like earlier this morning, their play quickly turned heated and passionate. Breathing hard, she stilled as his fingertip traveled down her body then back up again to circle her pebbled nipple. She arched her chest into his hand and moaned low in her throat.

He peeled back her top and licked her nipple lightly, before sucking the peak into his mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. Her skin was so soft he had to taste it. He pushed up the material of her tank and moved his head down to run his tongue along the ridges of her ribcage. He sucked and licked every inch of the velvety skin before moving to her hip bone.

She writhed when he sucked hard on her hip and drew patterns with his fingertip on her mound. She buried her hands into the lush thickness of his mane and tried to encourage his mouth to travel farther south.

Taking the hint, he repositioned himself between her legs, pressing open mouthed kisses to her inner thigh. Her scent inflamed him and he pushed roughly on her legs until her feet were planted on the nylon mat.

He moved her suit to the side and smiled devilishly at the sight before him. Wasting no time, he ran the flat of his tongue from the bottom up, flicking her clit with the point. She came easily for him and he drank from her hot center.

She watched as he sank back on his haunches and pushed down his trunks enough to expose his entire length. Her limp body was hauled up by strong arms. Eager to have him inside her, she helped him by holding her suit bottom to the side as he entered her with one hard thrust.

Holding onto her hips he pumped into her; the nylon flexing with the motion of their bodies. He extended his legs and stretched out, his voice strained, he said, "Ride me, Babe."

His new position allowed her free reign to do as she pleased. Mesmerized by his dark beauty, she slid her hands up his torso flicking his brown nipples. His groan released the vixen in her and she had to taste each nipple. Encouraged by his sucking in a breath and hissed 'Fuck!", she bit one nub and was rewarded by another low moan.

She leaned back arching and placing her hands behind her and rocked. The position increased his depth inside her and brought a fresh flow to where they were joined.

Ranger pulled her legs straight and used them to increase the rhythm, pulling and pushing her along his length. He felt her trembled release and sat straight up wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling her against him again.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he used his hands on her hips to leverage her against his final thrusts. She felt him quiver with his orgasm as she stroked his back lazily.

He lay back bringing her against his chest. When he could think clearly, again, he said, "My men are right."

Burrowed in his neck, fully sated, she asked, "Mmmm...about?"

Totally relaxed and nestled in the closest thing next to heaven, he replied in a lazy voice, "I'm one lucky bastard."

By the time the men returned, Ranger and Stephanie had loaded the boat for their return trip. Eddie had come earlier to retrieve the trampoline. The men found them sitting on the shore. Stephanie was sitting between Ranger's legs. Her face was turned toward his as they shared a tender kiss, her hand cupping his face. Caressing and kissing each other, they were oblivious to the setting sun and the return of the Merry Men. The picture they made was startling and each man's gut burn for the love that they saw between their two friends.

Once within hearing range, Tank cleared his throat, "If you two love birds are through making out, we need to get back and get rested before tomorrow."

Lester snickered when they jumped at the intrusion on their private moment. "Way to be aware of your surroundings, Ranger." His laughter didn't last long when Ranger informed him mildly that he'd owe him an hour on the mats when they returned to Trenton.

They headed back with the Merry Men in the lead driving the Outlaw. It was hard to resist racing, so they chose a finish line and raced through the waterway. They could feel the urgency of getting in a few more minutes of freedom. The tension of the upcoming plan was quickly crowding in on their relaxing day.

Stephanie could see when they all put on their game faces and headed toward the cabin. When Ranger and Stephanie pulled into the cove, the Merry Men had already tied to the dock and were unloading from their boat.

As they drew closer, Ranger saw the wrinkle on Stephanie's forehead. "Babe, what is it?"

She shook her head to deny that anything was wrong when her eyes caught the flutter of the curtains on the cabin window. "Oh, shit. He's here."


	14. Chapter 14

******No ownership, No fee obtained. I know it's been a few since I last posted, we've all been recuperating from the flu and the crud. I want to thank all the ladies from the babesquad for their support and kind words. Thanks to my great friend Angie for trudging through this chapter. Really, action's not my thing (much rather write some fluff or smut). Hope you enjoy.**

_She shook her head to deny that anything was wrong when her eyes caught the flutter of the curtains on the cabin window. "Oh, shit. He's here."_

Chapter 14

"On the Run"

He didn't even have to look toward the cabin to confirm her statement. Her instincts were usually right on the money and Ranger was sure that this time was no different. Years of his own training kicked in and everything happened fast.

Ranger barked to his men, "Get in, now." From the corner of his eye, he saw Stephanie clamber to the floor, snatching the knife he'd secured to bottom of his seat. She crawled to the back of the boat and began hacking at the ropes that strapped down the water tube, making room for everyone in the boat.

Each Merry Man jumped into the boat, as Ranger slammed the throttle into reverse. Once on board, Lester immediately crawled to the storage hull and began distributing the guns they had tucked away earlier, while waiting for Stephanie to return with their surprise.

Sullivan must have realized the jig was up. He and three other men burst through the door of the cabin guns blazing. Ranger had already adjusted the throttle to neutral and was thrusting forward when a stray bullet whizzed past him, hitting the inflatable in Stephanie's hands, sending it flying through the air.

Seeing that Stephanie was in the line of fire, Hector grabbed her by her shirt, pulling her behind one of the seats, while shielding her with his body. He thrust a 9mm into her hands and a lifejacket in front of her.

Bullets were arcing past the boat as the Merry Men returned fire. Ranger dodged and weaved the boat through the cove and safely into the waterway.

Ranger barked, "Report." His voice was that of a commander and had each man snapping to attention according to rank.

Bobby responded immediately with a report of no injuries.

Breathing heavily from the excitement, Lester answered, "There's good news and bad news. The good news is that I still have the keys to the other boat in my hand. It will take them some time to hot wire the boat. That'll give us a head start. The bad news is that I hadn't retrieved the sat phone from the dry box before we had to ditch."

"El hombre, su bebé salvado el culo. No sólo es bella, pero inteligentes. Es mejor ver de nuevo el hombre o podría tratar de robarle el de usted." Hector grinned and winked at Stephanie, so she was sure that his comment was about her.

Hector threw his head back and laughed at Ranger's growled response of 'Mio'.

_(Translation: Man, your babe saved our asses. Not only is she beautiful, but smart too. You better watch back man or I might try to steal her from you.)_

_(Translation: Mine)_

Tank and Ranger silently communicated what they knew in their hearts to be true. Both of them knew that they were lucky to have escaped uninjured and that they owed their lives to Stephanie's intuition. Tank responded to Ranger's directive with the same clipped tones of a soldier responding to his commanding officer, "We received a direct hit, losing fuel and fast, Sir."

Ranger concentrated on his driving while his mind desperately tried to formulate a new plan. He needed the assurance that his Babe was okay, so he stretched his hand out behind his back until he found her hand. The warmth of the connection with her instantly calmed him and the firm squeeze of her hand in his relieved the tightness in his chest. His Babe was safe.

He wasn't sure what to do. They were in the middle of the Tennessee River, running low on fuel and Sullivan was only minutes behind them. Ranger felt Stephanie nudge his arm and turned his head to the side to hear her.

"Uh, Ranger, I think I know a place that we can get to quickly and use as shelter for the night." All eyes turned to her, she only hesitated a moment before explaining to them about the conversation that she'd had with Eddie at the Marina. "There's a back entry way to an abandoned NASA plant just around the bend. Maybe there's a place to hide the boat and regroup."

They all made impressions of the large-mouth bass that flourished in the blue-green water below them. Ranger just smirked, shook his head and said with amusement in his voice, "You never disappoint, Babe. Give me directions."

Her feelings of guilt were almost overwhelming as each man pulled her in for a hug, thanking her for her quick thinking. Telling them that this was all her fault was going to be one of the hardest things that she'd ever done.

Hector noticed her sullen expression and alerted Ranger. "El hermano, algo está arriba con nuestra niña.. Pienso que ella se culpa."

_(Translation: Brother, something is wrong with our little girl. I think that she is blaming herself.)_

Trying to keep his expression neutral, Ranger responded, "Cuidaré de ello cuando llegamos a un lugar seguro." Ranger couldn't understand how she could doubt herself after everything that had happened. If it hadn't been for her, they would have walked directly into a trap.

_(Translation: I'll take care of it when we arrive at a safe place.)_

The sky was black, ominous, when they pulled into the inlet that was nearly hidden by overgrown brush and low hanging trees. Ranger's catlike eyes took in the area and thanked his lucky stars for his Babe. It would provide cover for their boat until the morning light and allow them time to regroup and prepare for Sullivan's arrival.

Stephanie watched as the men pulled the boat ashore, going to work silently to further hide the boat. Ranger began cutting tree branches and tossing them at his feet. The other men scooped up the branches and covered the boat, just as silently, camouflaging it from outside view. Once they felt confident in not being discovered, Ranger took Stephanie's hand and began the climb uphill.

They didn't have to travel far before coming upon what appeared to be a guard housing facility. Hector made quick work of picking the lock to gain entry. The Merry Men filed in and began searching the facilities for anything that could be used in an assault against Sullivan and his men.

Ranger tugged Stephanie into his warm embrace, stroking her back, assuring himself that she was unharmed. "What's wrong, Babe?"

In a quiet voice, she told him, "This is all my fault." She could feel the tears threatening and had to blink them away as she pulled back to look him in the face.

"Explain." His blank face told her that he didn't understand how this could possibly be her fault.

"Ranger, Sullivan didn't have time to follow Sylvio's paper trail, so somehow, he followed us here through me. Also, I should have told you when I got back this morning, but I felt somebody watching me when I went to buy a swimsuit. If I'd just said something, then we could have prepared and been waiting for them like we planned, instead of him waiting for us." She let out a shuddering sigh after her confession.

Ranger cupped her face, stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb, as his expression softened and the blank face fell away. "Querida, you couldn't be more wrong."

At her shocked 'Huh?' he chuckled and brushed a tender kiss across her lips.

"Babe, more than likely, someone he knows spotted us when we went into town. He's had plenty of years to make connections all over the country. That's what he does best, what he's trained to do. As to you sensing somebody watching you, for all you knew, it could've been anybody. Sure, I would like to see you trust your instincts, but I don't blame you." Ranger saw that all the Merry Men had stopped what they were doing to listen to what he was telling her.

Ranger turned her toward their understanding faces, so she could see for herself the importance of his next words. "There's not a man in this room that would trade today for a few more hours of security. Today meant more to us than you can ever know."

All of the men nodded vehemently and came over to hug her. She didn't know what to say, "Uh, well, you're welcome." The huge feeling of relief that coursed through her was overwhelming.

Ranger wrapped his arms around her waist and started assigning duties. "Stephanie and I will take first watch since we had a nap today. Tank, you and Lester take second watch and Hector and Bobby can take third watch. If they don't find us before dawn, we'll spread out among the trees and wait. It won't take long for them to spot the boat once the sun rises."

He held the door for Stephanie to exit the guard house. Once outside, she could tell that he immediately went into high alert mode; watching, listening and waiting.

The night stretched out long and heavy with the silence and dread of what the morning would bring. One thing was certain, she liked this even less than surveillance. Stephanie was bored to tears; the only thing to entertain her was the singing of the cicadas. At least during surveillance, she knew what was in the car with her. Out here in the dank woods, every crinkle of the leaves had her skin crawling with fear of the unknown.

She had been so preoccupied with the buzzing of a nearby mosquito that she nearly yelped out loud when Ranger put his hand on her shoulder. With a twinkle in his eyes, he silently took her hand and began leading her back to the guard shack. As she stumbled along behind him, she thought she heard Lester whisper something about trying not to wake the dead.

Earlier, she had been so busy worrying about this being her fault, that she hadn't noticed the Merry Men carrying packs. Her snarling stomach was glad that they always seemed to be prepared, even if it wasn't her 'dream' dinner. Lying on a dusty table, in the middle of the room, were several bottles of water and what appeared to be nutrition bars.

Ranger scooped up two bars and a bottle of water and led her to a bare room, closing the door behind them. Someone had spread out their blanket on the floor. They silently shared their meager meal picnic style in the darkened room.

After cleaning up, Ranger stretched out and pulled her against him. She could feel the heat and hardness of him. Her body hummed with wanting to feel him deep inside her. She didn't need to see his eyes to know what he was thinking or feeling, but she knew that she _needed_ the connection of an intimate joining. She reached up and stroked his face, down his arms and up his chest. The plains of hardness, that she had become so familiar with, quivered under her touch.

He found her mouth with urgent need, devouring the taste of her. Even though they had already made love twice during the course of the day, he needed to have her again. He couldn't seem to get enough of her as his blood pounded through his veins. Her soft hands dipped under his shirt, finding that spot on his side that made him groan and grow harder. As her hands danced lightly to his back, his own hands made their way under her shirt.

Just the touch of each other's hands on bare skin was enough to turn their soft exploration into an explosion of passion. Needing to feel skin against skin, they tore at each other clothes until each was completely naked and Ranger was poised above her.

He nudged her knees apart and thrust with such force that she had to bite the inside of her jaw to keep from screaming out. She matched him stroke for stroke, as he pounded into her. The only sound in the room was flesh slapping against flesh, and the soft panting of need. She felt the orgasm bubble up fast and hard from her center as Ranger's mouth caught her scream.

He thrust deep in her womb so hard that the orgasm stretched out until she almost couldn't bear the waves rolling through her. When she felt him going stiff with his orgasm, she caught his mouth in a hungry kiss, swallowing his growl of release.

Their bodies were sated from the gripping desire and drenched in sweat from the sultry night. Ranger rolled and pulled her to his chest, stroking her down from her orgasm. "Stephanie?"

She knew from the sound of his whisper and the use of her full name, that he was about to say was something serious. She tried to tilt her head up and look at him, but he held her head tight to his chest. "What is it, Ranger?"

His body was rigid as he spoke, "I have no intention of letting you go. I'll not let Sullivan take this, what we have, away from us. I've waited too long to find happiness. I won't let him come in and take it, take you away from me. I know that you're scared, but know this….tomorrow, the running ends. We'll finish it….together."

His passionate speech burned in her gut. Just as passionately, she answered, "Together then, we'll finish it." This time he allowed her to raise her head so that she could look him in the eyes. "You're wrong though. I'm not scared as long as I have you by my side. I've waited too long to have you, to be with you, to allow somebody to take it away. I love you, Ranger and I'll fight by your side to protect what we share."

He could see the fierceness in her eyes and knew that she meant her words. Kissing her hard on the mouth, he said, "I love you too, la mujer del corazón. Let's get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day."

She nestled into the crook of his arm thinking about his words. As she began to drift, she asked, "Ranger, will you tell me what it means?"

He was almost asleep when she asked and he answered without thinking. "Wife of my heart."

She was almost asleep, but she heard the words float through her brain. Her last waking thought was that he was the husband of her heart.


	15. Chapter 15

******No ownership, no fee required. Ok, so I know I havent posted in a while, but honestly, Roarke has been keeping me busy. If you havent read the In Death series, ***pant, pant*** you should. Thanks to my friend for loaning me the books.**

_He was almost asleep when she asked and he answered without thinking. Wife of my heart._

_She was almost asleep, but she heard the words float through her brain. Her last waking thought was that he was the husband of her heart._

Chapter 15

Showdown

She felt him stirring beside her and the dread of the day clutched at her beating heart. The sheet he had thrown over them last night shifted which brought to her mind the events of last night and Rangers sleepy admission. With thoughts of belonging to his heart, she reached for him in the dark, finding the smooth skin over hard muscle.

His hands found her hips and pulled her to him. With eager mouths and busy hands they kissed and caressed until both of them pulled away breathless. He tucked a curl behind her ear and whispered against her mouth, "Morning, Babe." He gave her another soulful kiss before continuing, "Babe, as much as Id like to continue this, I think we better get dressed, before we get caught with our pants down."

She knew he was right. Sullivan could arrive at any moment and they were lying on the floor naked, engrossed in each other instead of preparing.

Reluctantly, they both got up and began dressing. When she couldnt find her shorts, she turned to find them dangling from Rangers fingertips. She took them from him, pulling them past her hips just before she heard what sounded like firecrackers in the distance. The look on Rangers face told her that it wasnt firecrackers. Sullivan had arrived and the showdown was about to begin.

"Babe, stay low to the ground. Only shoot if you have a clean shot; we dont have any extra ammo." He had a moment of indecision about going out into a raging war with his Babe, but he knew that they had to finish this.

When they emerged from the guard shack, it was to a volley of bullets flying in everywhere direction. Ranger and Stephanie crouched down low and searched the woods for the other men. Ranger spotted Tank and Lester, giving them some type of hand signal.

To Tank and Lesters cover fire, Ranger and Stephanie made their way to a cluster of trees both shooting past the whizzing bullets. Stephanie saw Hector and Bobby take off after two of Sullivans men disappearing into the dense forest.

Ranger turned to her putting both his hands on her shoulders. "Babe, were going to fall back into the woods and try to coax Sullivan to follow. Im almost out of ammo, so Im going to trade guns with you. When we get deep into the woods, I want you to get somewhere out of sight. Dont fire unless you have to."

He kissed her forehead, "Do what you have to in order to stay alive. I love you."

She tamped down her nerves and steeled herself against the fear bubbling inside. "I love you too. Lets do this."

As they made their way between the trees, she could hear the sounds of gunfire fading and noticed that the shots were coming at shorter intervals. It made her wonder if Sullivan was having the same problem as them and running low on ammo. She hoped that was the case and that they could find a place that would give them the advantage.

She nearly rammed straight into Rangers back when he stopped suddenly. She saw a blur out of the corner of her eye just as Ranger pushed her to the ground. Stephanie crawled on her belly until she reached a tree and took up post behind it. Ranger got off several shots, keeping Sullivans men busy while she got into position.

To her right, she saw another shadow and realized that Ranger had fallen into a trap to lure him out into the open. She saw one man ease up from behind a boulder and aim at Rangers back. Without thinking, she brought up her gun and unloaded it into that mans chest just as Ranger took down the man in front of him.

He turned and saw the fallen man a couple of yards behind. The mans body had fallen on top of a boulder and blood slithered down the crevices. He quirked an eyebrow in Stephanies direction and said, "Proud of you, Babe."

She gave him a tight smile, "Yeah, but now Im out of ammo." Her stomach was in knots, wondering what they would do now. She watched as Ranger eyed their surroundings and hoped that he came up with a plan soon. She could hear the leaves crunching under distant footsteps.

"Steph, Im going to boost you up in that tree and set a trap for Sullivan. Ive got a few rounds left. If I can lure him into this clearing, maybe I can get a clean shot off before he gets all the way in. By the sound of it, hes almost out of ammo too."

He seemed confident in his plan, so she nodded. She was sure that her expression was grim as she told him, "Im going to be really pissed if you get shot."

He jerked her in for a fast kiss, "Me too, Babe. Ive got plans for the future that dont include getting dead." As an afterthought, he released his knife holster from his hips and attached it around hers. Interlocking his fingers, he crouched down for Stephanie to place her foot in his waiting hands.

Stephanie placed her foot in his palms and laid her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in to press a small kiss to his forehead and whispered, "Take care of whats mine." She nodded that she was ready and surprised him by adding a bounce and a push to his thrust. Amazed he watched as she vaulted to the targeted branch. Looking like a practiced gymnast, she extended her arms and threw her leg over.

She almost giggled out loud at his stunned expression, she whispered down, "Six years of cheerleading stunts and climbing in and out of windows comes in handy at the strangest times." He shook his head in disbelief and said quietly, "You never disappoint, Babe."

Ranger faded into the trees and waited for Sullivan to arrive. He knew that hed only get one shot and planned to make it count. His eyes strayed to the branch where Stephanie stood propped against the great oak. His thoughts wandered to the events of the past couple of weeks and he knew now, more than ever that he could make a life with her. She truly was amazing in her resilience to overcome obstacles.

Keeping alert, he surveyed the area, listening for any noise that indicated Sullivans arrival. Finally, he heard the crunch of leaves but it sounded off to him somehow. Ranger leveled his gun toward the clearing waiting and watching as the crunching became louder, closer. He only relaxed somewhat when the two deer walked into the open.

He watched as the ears of the larger deer perked at a noise or smell. As they bounded into the dense woods, Ranger realized too late, what had spooked the wildlife. The butte of a gun was pressed into the base of his skull. At the sound of it being cocked, Ranger raised his hands in the sign of surrender. Sullivan smiled evilly as he relieved Ranger of his gun.

"Never thought Id see the day, that Id get the drop on the great Manoso." Sullivans voice was a sneer in Rangers ear as he pushed him toward the clearing of the trees.

Stephanie watched as Sullivan forced Ranger forward, creating a gap between their bodies.

"Hands behind your head, then turn around, slowly now, wouldnt want to cause me to shoot you too soon. I wouldnt want your death to be too quick, I want to savor it and while the life is draining from your body, you can watch as I enjoy you little puta. Ill take her lithe little body so often, that shell be begging me to kill her.

She could see Rangers body go stiff with rage, fury burning in his eyes. Behind Sullivans expression she could see the madness, his face sported gruesome burn scars, which normally wouldve inspired Stephanie to feel sorry for him. However, he had taken many innocent lives and was now trying to take what was hers.

Taking in her surroundings, she looked for something that might help her assist Ranger. Thats when she noticed what was lying against her hand, a brown vine the sized of her fist clung to the tree like a lovers embrace. She observed that midway down the tree, the vine had grown into the bark but hung loosely. Pulling as much of the length upwards as she could, she used Rangers knife to sever the vine from the trees grasp. She tugged on the vine to test its strength. Satisfied it would hold, she sheathed Rangers knife and gripped the vine tightly between her hands.

She looked to where Sullivan was standing and determined that he stood directly in her path. She knew she would only get one chance at this effort, so she had to make it work, for Rangers sake.

When Ranger saw Sullivan turn his head slightly, he flicked his eyes toward where Stephanie stood in the tree. He saw the vine in her hand and knew what she had in her mind to do.

Most people wouldnt have noticed the tiny movement of Rangers eyes and then the imperceptible nod of his head, But, she knew he was giving her his approval of her plan. His eyes went back to Sullivan as the man began talking. "Tell me where she is. If I have to, Ill shoot a few holes in you to convince her to come out of her hiding place."

Ranger smirked, "Shes not hiding, in fact, shes in plain view and youre about to get a close up view of her."

During, Sullivans tirade, Steph stifled a primal urge to roar and proclaim herself queen of the jungle. She had an overwhelming desire to protect and save Ranger, as he had done for her countless times. Rangers words signaled to her that it was time.

Displaying strength that she didnt know she possessed, she leaned back on the branch, holding onto the vine for dear life. She took a fortifying breath, locked her arms and lifted her feet, she sailed soundlessly through the air.

Sullivan must have heard the swishing of the air around her. He turned just in time for her feet to impact with his face. Just as his head jerked back, Ranger knocked the gun out of his hands and went flying through the air after it. Ranger quickly grabbed the gun before it had time to hit the ground.

Stephanie saw Ranger immediately bear the gun down on Sullivan. She couldnt spare any more time on the drama unfolding below her, because she had a dilemma of her own. Like what the hell she was going to do about a landing. She was more than a comfortable height from the ground and she couldnt bring herself to just let go.

She saw Lester and Tank burst through the clearing, as her vine reached its limit. Fearing that she would swing back and knock down Ranger, giving Sullivan back the upper-hand, she released the vine and went flying through the air.

Too late, she realized that she was going to plow right into Lester. He was so stunned by the sight that he couldnt react in time, couldnt to move out of her path or prepare himself for the impact. Her body caught his chest and they both landed on the ground with a crash.

When the dust settled, she saw a slow smile begin to form on Lesters face. She took notice of her position and knew his forthcoming comment was going to be a sexual innuendo. She had landed straddling his chest with her crotch aimed directly in his face.

"Damn Beautiful, I knew you wanted me, but you didnt have to knock me down, all you had to do was ask."

"Omigod, Lester, are you ok?" She asked as she scrambled to untwist their bodies. In her eagerness, she bumped his crotch with hers and realized something impressive was straining against her center. She was mortified and tried unsuccessfully to get up.

Tank saw the predicament and offered his hand to Stephanie. "Cmon Sheena, Queen of the Jungle, somebody is getting impatient to see if youre ok."

When she finally made it to her feet, she saw Ranger watching with an impatient look on his face. She guessed he was waiting for her, so he could see for himself that she was alright. As she made her way to his outstretched arm, she heard Lester grumble fuck that was hot. She nearly ran to where Ranger was still holding the gun on Sullivan. Before she could make it across the scattered leaves, Hector and Bobby had arrived and took control of Sullivan.

Ranger closed the distance between them and pulled her body roughly to his. "Babe, if I wasnt already in love with you, I would be after that stunt. Lester was right, that was hot." His mouth crashed onto hers. The adrenaline seeped out of her body and was replaced by passion. Her rubber legs nearly gave out from under her as his hot tongue swept inside hers.

She could hear talking, but didnt care what they were saying as Ranger pulled her behind a tree, continuing to kiss her with increasing desire. "Babe, weve got to get things settled here and then Im taking you back to the cabin and making love to you all night."

She could only nod with happiness and a little bit of sadness. Their time in seclusion was about to be over and theyd have to return to the real world. She wondered briefly what life would be like for them when they went back to Trenton. Would they be able to mesh their lives? Would her family support her relationship with Ranger? And what about Rangers family? Shed never met any of them. Would they like her?

"Babe, I smell something burning." He gave her another soft kiss before answering the fears that she hadnt voiced. "Everything will work out just fine. We love each other and thats the only thing that really matters."

And she knew in her heart that he was right, it was the _only thing_ that mattered.


	16. Chapter 16

*****Alas, they aren't on the run anymore and Sullivan is gone. This isn't the end though. I've decided to do a sequel. Hope that you enjoyed On the Run. I just have to say how much I appreciated all of your great reviews. To the girls at Babe_Squad – Thanks Babes for all of your encouragement and faith in this story. Angie – you're the best beta ever!!! If it wasn't for you, this story may never have been finished and definitely wouldn't have been written as well. By the way - ******Major Smut Warning*******

"Babe, I smell something burning." He gave her another soft kiss before answering the fears that she hadn't voiced. "Everything will work out just fine. We love each other and that's the only thing that really matters."

And she knew in her heart that he was right, it was the _only thing_ that mattered.

Chapter 16

"Returning Home"

Stephanie watched as the seaplane landed in the narrow waterway. Ranger had called his former commanding officer and discovered that Sullivan was still listed as one of the governments most wanted. Even more amazing was that there was a million dollar bond for his capture. She was so touched, when the men insisted that she receive fifty percent of the bond. They were all adamant that it was her quick thinking that had saved the day.

So, here they were watching as the General Hatfield unloaded from the plane to retrieve the prisoner. Each of the men saluted then shook the hand of the man that they respected as more than a father.

Ranger's hand was the last one that the General clasped. A moment passed between the two men as they seemed to have a silent dialogue, then Ranger turned and provided an introduction of Stephanie. "Sir, I'd like you to meet the woman who single handedly brought down Sullivan, Stephanie Plum."

General Hatfield aimed his eagle eyes at her and seemed to measured her worth. "Miss Plum, it's an honor to meet you and your country thanks you for your assistance in this matter."

Stephanie squared her shoulders and responded politely, "Thank you, sir and you can call me Stephanie or Steph. Not to dispute Ranger, but I wasn't alone in the capture. I just got lucky."

His stern disposition cracked and he slanted her a warm smile. "Well, sometimes it's better to be lucky." He seemed satisfied in his inspection of her, as he cast a glance at Ranger asking quietly, "She the reason you told me no?"

Ranger started to deny it, but couldn't. "No, sir, at least not completely. Let's just say, she's icing on the cake."

The General threw back his head with a hearty laugh. "I'd say she's definitely icing." Turning back to Stephanie, he asked, "You feel the same about him?"

She smiled warmly at Ranger, "Yes, sir, Ranger's always been my dessert."

He smiled widely at her answer, then gave them a curt nod and turned to take his leave. She watched as he handed off a brief case to Tank, while giving him some instructions, before striding to the waiting plane.

Sullivan had been shackled and loaded in the backseat. The boat that he'd arrived in had been refueled. The men, that came with the General, had provided towing equipment for returning the damaged boat.

"Babe, the guys are going to retrieve the truck from the marina, get their stuff from the cabin and head back to Trenton. I thought that we'd return the boat in the morning to the marina, so that we could spend another night at the cabin before returning to Trenton tomorrow, if you want." His voice held hope that she'd agree. It was important to him, that they have some time alone. He had a few things he wanted to settle between them before going back to the real world.

She wrapped her arms loosely around his waist as his came around her shoulders and squeezing lightly. "That sounds great. I'm not ready to leave our cabin, just yet."

It took several hours of squaring away all the details, but now they were back at the cabin walking hand in hand up the winding stairs. Each was quiet, deep in thought. She wasn't sure what Ranger was contemplating, but she knew that hers was the warm spray of the shower.

As they walked through the doors, she began stripping, leaving her clothes on the floor where they landed. She was so tired that she didn't even look to see if Ranger followed. Naked and starting the water, she turned to see a fully clothed Ranger. She tried, unsuccessfully to quirk an eyebrow at him. "Coming?"

His eyes traveled the length of her body, "God, I certainly hope so. I was just enjoying the view, Babe."

She stepped into the shower as he started to shed his clothes. When he pulled down his shorts, his impressive length sprung free, hard and ready. He stepped into the shower and pulled her back against him, enjoying the feel of her silky skin pressed tightly with his.

He took the puff off the shower head and squeezed a generous portion of Bvlgari. He lathered her body to the music of her moans. He thought that if he got any harder, he would bust. Her body was made for him and he intended to have it very soon.

She turned and took the puff from him, tossing it over her shoulder. She used her hands to gather the soap from her body. Using her bare hands, she washed every inch of his body avoiding his straining dick. Reaching behind him, she added some soap to her already slick hands.

As her hand closed over him, she reveled in the sharp intake of his breath. She increased her rhythm as he let out a string of Spanish curses.

"Dios, Babe, you….have…to stop. I'm going to cum."

She watched as he came undone by her ministrations. She squeezed and ran her thumb over the tip of his cock. "Uh uh, I want to watch you go over." She was drunk on the power she had over his body.

If her soft hands pumping his cock wasn't enough, the husky tone of her voice and words shot molten liquid through his veins. It was more than he could take and he shot hot cum in her hands and onto her stomach. He pulled her roughly to him, entwining his fingers in her damp hair.

Stroking his tongue around the shell of her ear, he whispered, "Payback's a bitch, Babe." He dropped to his knees, running his hands down her thighs and calves, stopping to hitch one leg over his shoulder. Using his thumbs, he parted her and blew his warm breath on her center.

Leaning against the shower stall, she threaded her hands through his hair as he laid assault to her clit. His tongue circled her nub, then dipped inside her; she came hard against his mouth. He devoured her warm juices that flowed freely. He wanted to give her the most intense orgasm of her life. Licking upward, he asked, "Do you trust me, querida?"

Her head was thrashing against the shower wall as she answered breathlessly, "With my life."

He opened her wide, taking her clit between his teeth, sucking hard. Inserting two fingers, he pumped in an out until she gushed onto his fingers. When he added a third finger, she trembled and rode out the fresh wave of pleasure.

He eased out one finger and slid it to her forbidden hole, massaging the swollen area. Her body tensed instantly. "Babe, trust me. I want to pleasure you." He felt her relax as he pumped two fingers in and out of her soaked pussy, while rubbing her untouched flesh with his third finger.

He was driving her insane with his ministrations. She wasn't sure about what he was doing to her ass, but had to admit it actually felt good. She didn't have time to analyze her feelings, because his tongue flicked her clit two times and she came with a screeched that echoed off the bathroom walls.

As she was riding out the new wave of pleasure, he sucked the juices and began pumping wilding in and out of her pussy. When her body started shaking with another orgasm, he slid the third finger in where no man had touched and she came unglued, screaming from the intense pleasure.

Ranger knew that her very vocal expressions were that of pleasure and not pain. He eased out his fingers, but continued to suck her clit until she came down from her orgasm. He delivered one last intimate kiss to her warm flesh before rising to hold her close. "Babe, was that okay?" He was worried that he had scared her off with his fantasy.

"Mmmmm….wow. I….never….thought that………. would feel so…… good."

He could tell she was slightly uncomfortable talking about it, so instead of pushing the issue further, he gently angled her under the shower spray. While he feathered kisses over her face, he wet her hair, then reached for the shampoo and lathered her riotous curls.

She moaned at the feeling of his fingers as they massaged her scalp while he washed and conditioned her hair. She couldn't believe that after such a powerful orgasm that she was revving up for him again, the pressure building at her center. By the feel of him pulsing against her stomach, he was more than ready for round two as well.

They dried each other quickly between soft caresses and a few love nips, until Ranger couldn't take it anymore. He bent, wrapped his arms under her ass, tucked his shoulder in her stomach and lifted her over his shoulder.

She giggled and smacked him on the ass as she dangled upside down. "Are you going caveman on me?" She felt his growl low in his chest against her bare thighs.

He threw her down on the bed and landed on top, pinning her under him. "No. Me, Tarzan. You, Sheena."

She started to laugh again, but was silenced by the dark, passion she saw in his eyes. He dipped his head and rolled his face on her stomach, inhaling deep.

His voice was tight with unrestrained passion when he spoke. "Steph, mi amore, only you make me feel like this. I can't get enough of you."

He was placing small kisses over her hip bones and down her thighs as he continued.

"You're in my heart, Babe." He was now inching his mouth along her side and toward the curve of her breast. "For so long, I thought I could live without you in my life, but I was so wrong."

His words and actions were shooting fire through her veins. His husky voice drifted over her like soft, warm butter.

He licked and sucked her right nipple then switched to give the other the same attention. By the time he made his way back up to her jaw, and then her mouth, she was a mass of quivering need.

"I want to share everything with you, every fantasy, every hope, every dream." His voice was barely a whisper as his tongue blazed a trail around her ear. "Usted es la mujer del corazón"

This time she didn't have to ask for a translation. He was telling her that she was the wife of his heart. And this time, she knew how to respond. As he pierced her hot core with his throbbing member, she chanted it over and over. "El marido del corazón." Her words powered him on and he pounded into her with such force that she thought she would die from the sheer pleasure of his strong body.

Just when she thought he was going for the big finish, he pulled out and flipped her over, dragging her up and onto her knees. She had a tense moment when she thought he had 'other' intentions.

"Relax, Babe." He eased into her warmth then sat back on his haunches, pushing himself deep within her velvet depth. "Ride me, take what you want, I'm yours."

Slowly, she began to rise and fall, her rhythm was one as old as time. Her slickness and the friction of this position, caused the release of several intense orgasms. She'd lost count of the number of times she had cum. At this point, she didn't care about anything but the feel of his rigid staff between her inner muscles.

If she kept up this slow torture, he was going to cum before he was ready. It'd never been like this before for him. He wanted to give her everything. It wasn't an option for him to just take his own pleasure; he needed to hear her scream with ecstasy.

He held her with one hand, while reaching for her clit with the other and circled the tender nub. He felt her shudder through her orgasm, but it wasn't enough. "Again, baby, cum again."

She rode faster, harder and took control of all movement as he released her hip. He increased the pressure to her clit while he twisted and pulled at her nipple.

Hot white light flashed behind her eyelids as her senses exploded and she screamed his name, "Ranger!"

He pulled her back to his chest, wrapping her in the cocoon of his arms and pumped his own release into her hot core. On a worshipful whisper, he said, "Babe, my love."

He lay them gently down on the bed and spooned her from behind. There were no words that either could speak that would express the love that they shared in that moment.

He stroked a hand up her long, lean body, coming to a rest on her wet cheeks. Wiping away the tears of release, he caressed her softly, languidly, pressing butterfly kisses to her shoulder blades, murmuring words of love in his native tongue.

The sun was waning in the sky casting shadows about the room, making him realize that they hadn't eaten all day. Her stomach must've realized it at the same time by its' angry retort.

"C'mon, Babe, I'll make us something to eat." He shifted to get up but she restrained him.

"Just a minute more, I have something I want to say."

He stilled and hooked his chin on her shoulder, waiting and wondering what could be more important than her grumbling stomach. Usually, for her, it took precedent over everything else. "Okay."

"What we just shared, I just needed you to know that it has never been like that for me." She shook her head when he started to speak. "No, just listen. I'm not good with the words, but you draw something out of me that nobody has ever been able to remotely touch before. And it's not just absolutely the greatest sex I've ever had; it's all of it together. I feel loved and cherished when you're inside me, beside me, whenever you're near. I just wanted you to know how special this is to me."

"Querida, mi amore, it's the same for me. I meant it when I said that I wanted to share everything with you. My love, my life. I want you to live with me, make a life with me. Will you, Babe?" He cleared his throat, the emotions were strangling him. It was important to him that they take this step and make a life together.

"You know I'm not very good at sharing space with someone, right? I'm messy, impulsive, independent, stubborn and grumpy in the mornings."

He smiled, "Yeah, but those are some of your more endearing traits."

She smiled at his attempt at lightheartedness. "Seriously, I'm not easy to live with."

He turned her so he could see her face and saw the worry etched there. "What really bothers you about moving in with me?"

Her hand came up to caress his face, "I'm scared I'm going to mess it up. Before,….. with others, I knew that I could move on, if things didn't work out. With you, there wouldn't be any moving on. It would crush me, if one day you woke up and decided that you didn't want me in your life."

"Babe, don't you realize, it's the same for me? I know that this is something that I want more than I've ever wanted anything. Please, Babe, say yes." His voice was pleading, passionate and convincing.

She couldn't believe that he had used the please card. She couldn't say no to him when he said please. "Yes, but…" He silenced her with a hard kiss.

"Babe, we can worry about the concerns later, right now….we have to feed that thing. It's so loud, I can't hear myself think."

She punched him lightly on his hard bicep before taking the black silk shirt he held up for her. After pulling her arms through, he reached over and buttoned three buttons in the middle, leaving most of her cleavage exposed. The shirt tail swung back and forth, her soft curls winking at him. A slow satisfied smile spread across his face as he pulled on a pair of gym shorts, commando of course.

When she reached for a pair of panties, he shook his head, "Babe, that's my favorite outfit."

She smirked as she tossed the panties back in the drawer, "What? The just fucked looked?" She was teasing him of course, but he pinned her with a dark look.

"No. The soft, radiant look of a woman who's been thouroughly loved by her man."

Weak kneed, she pressed her hand to her stomach to quell the butterflies. "Don't do that, it takes my breath away."

He chuckled and pulled her toward the kitchen.

****Ok – so, I really thought that I would get everything I wanted to do in one chapter. However, there was just too much that I wanted to do before ending this story….so, there will be a chapter 17…..coming soon.


	17. Chapter 17

***Playing with them, promise to put them back unharmed. Don't own anything and not making any money

**Chapter 17**

"**Will You?"**

Making a meal together took considerable time due to their state of undress, but finally they managed the task. After eating, they sat in the lounge with Stephanie snuggled between Ranger's long, dark legs and watched the stars make their appearance for the night.

He felt her shiver. "Cold Babe?"

"A little," she got up and handed him the lighter that was lying on the grill. "Light the tiki torches on the stairs and I'll meet you in the boat in a few minutes."

"Babe, it's a little late for a boat ride." Ranger stated with a raised eyebrow.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder as she entered the cabin, a saucy expression on her face. "Not goin' for a boat ride." She laughed at his reaction to her words, as he sprang into action.

He lit the torches as he made his way to the boat, thinking about the past couple of weeks and how much he loved Stephanie. He'd been crazy in love with her since he found her chained naked to the shower rod in her apartment. The anger, pride, and determination etched in her features and that sparked from her eyes had taken him by surprise and cemented his feelings for her.

Now that he was aware of how well she fit into his life, he realized that he wouldn't,….no couldn't, ever let her go again. And the sex was off the charts, but there'd never been any doubt about that. From the first time he'd touched her, it had seemed that his body knew her body and it was fire and magic every time.

He was so deep in his musings that he didn't hear the quiet patter of her feet on the stairs. He glanced up and saw her standing there in his shirt looking like pure sex. She held a bottle of wine, two glasses in one hand and a platter of food stacked on top of several blankets in the other hand.

He took the stack from her, laid them on the captain's chair and helped her into the boat. He took the wine and glasses to the the bow and began making them a pallet on the bench seat. When he was satisfied, he turned to see what she was doing.

She had switched the ropes that held the boat to the deck. The new rope was longer and as she pushed them off the dock, he realized that it would allow them to drift around the cove.

Under the covers, they drank the wine and ate the cheese, crackers and fruit that she had prepared. The only sound was the soft lapping of the water on the side of the boat as they were pushed around the cove by the current of the river.

When they had finished, Stephanie got up and cleared away the food and wine. Before crawling back under the covers, she began unbuttoning the shirt and silently slid it from her shoulders.

Ranger shivered at the sight of her in the pale moonlight, her beauty held him entranced. Her creamy white skin glistened as she walked seductively toward him. He lifted the corner of the blanket up to allow her to slide in next to him.

She trembled when his warm skin touched her cooled body. Under the night sky, the contrast of their skin tones was stark, more pronounced than in the day. She marveled that this beautiful man was hers and loved her as much as she loved him.

He ran his hands over the silky skin of her back as the blood pounded in his ears. He had to have her in his arms, touching her and showing her how much he loved her.

When his mouth found hers, it was with a feeling of desperation. She could feel the emotion rolling off of him in waves and she responded to his touch with equivalent force. Groping hands found each other's pleasure centers and exploited them until they were both panting.

Ranger ran his hands up her thighs to her mound needing to seek her warmth. "Open for me, amante."

A glint of possession twinkled in his eyes as she spread her legs for him. He loomed over her, taking in her beautiful body and her willingness to lay herself bare for him. He had honestly meant to be gentle and tender, making love to her slowly. But, the sight of her laying there, legs wide open, offering herself to him, well, something inside him snapped.

She couldn't get over how fast he went from soft, tender and loving to intense and primal. When he attacked her body with his mouth and hands, she felt the desire claw through her like fire and ice at the same time.

It seemed as though he couldn't decide which part of her body he wanted to taste. He nibbled first on her thighs, then her calves, moving to her stomach, and finally feasting on her erect nipples. His hands never stilled, tracing a scorching path from her head to her thighs.

When his magical fingers made the journey between her legs, her body sang for the release that she knew was coming. He plunged three fingers in deep and pumped wildly in and out until her body jerked with the first orgasm. She thought he would enter her then and she dug her fingers into his sculpted ass, encouraging the joining of their bodies.

He shook his head, "I'm not through with you yet, Babe. I want to hear you scream my name as you come repeatedly."

With those words, he buried his face between her legs and proceeded to lick and suck her from slit to clit. He hummed in his throat with pleasure as he fed on her juices.

Her clit was still sensitive from the first orgasm and she nearly jumped out of her skin, when his tongue swirled around her nub. He placed his hand on her stomach and gently pushed her back down. "Don't back away from it, Babe. Take it, take me."

Her response to him made him insane with need. When he felt her let go, he buried his tongue inside her and thrust in and out while he fingered her clit. Her juices flowed onto his tongue and he lapped them up as fast as they flowed. In the fog that clouded his brain, he could hear her chanting his name over and over.

It wasn't enough. He wanted more. He was mad with the desire for her. Like a predator, he crawled up her body nipping and biting as he made his way. Her whimpers were like a mating call to him, inflaming his senses.

He took one tender nipple in his mouth, pulling back to blow cool air on it and then flicked it with the tip of his tongue. Then he attacked again with fervor, sucking and nipping the pointed peaks. Reaching between them, he stroked another orgasm from her before he entered her hard.

He used such force that she felt him all the way to her cervix. Then he pulled back and repeated the process. She screamed, "More!" When he pulled back again, his rhythm became one of equal force and speed. He pounded into her over and over as her head thrashed back and forth. The madness that overcame her was dark and dangerous, as she screamed "Fuck me, Ranger, fuck me". And just when she thought her body wouldn't survive the intensity of his thrusts, he stopped mid-stroke.

He blinked his eyes and looked down at her, as if seeing her for the first time. His voice was strangled, rich with emotion, "Marry me. This is as close to heaven as we're ever going to get on earth. I love you more than life itself. Please, marry me and share it with me, forever."

With a strangled cry, she responded, "Yes." As the tears, rolled down her cheeks, he eased back inside her, leaning down to kiss them away.

This time, his strokes were slow and steady as he caressed her face. Their eyes locked on each other, brimming with love. He leaned down and took her in a deep, lingering kiss as he increased his rhythm. They could both feel the gradual building of their orgasms. With their tongues entwined, they exploded together.

Ranger pulled out, wrapped his arms under her ass and rested his head between her breasts. "I love you, Stephanie."

Her hand sifted through his hair as the emotion, so near the surface, streamed down her face. "I love you, Ranger."

*******************************************************

The next morning had been hectic with packing and making arrangements. Ranger didn't just want to get married; he wanted to get married TODAY! She was freaking out a little bit and he was calm and collected as usual. Before she even finished getting dressed, he'd already called and found out that in Selmer, they could get a license and get married in the same day. They didn't even have to have a blood test.

She heard him on the phone again as she sorted through her clothes looking for something appropriate to for her wedding. Most of her clothes were shorts and tank tops. She had a few jeans and one solitary dress that she'd picked up while they were in Corinth. It was a sundress printed with hibiscus flowers swirling down one side. The soft pale blue material had called to her in the store.

He was still on the phone when he walked in the bedroom. He cradled the phone between his head and shoulder, while he helped tie the halter top of her dress. He whispered in her ear, "Beautiful", and skimming his hands down her sides, before continuing his conversation.

"Yeah, pack all of her stuff and take it to the apartment. She's already called her landlord and informed him that you're coming. The furniture can wait until we get back." He listened while he put on his shoes, packed the last of their clothes and helped her with the strap of her sandals. Boy talk about a multi-tasker.

"I'll explain everything when we get back……two days….ok, here she is. Babe, Tank wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, Big Guy, what's up?.....No, I don't have any special instructions, except to keep Lester out of my panty drawer. Uh, you're not going to tell anybody are you?....Yes, I promise, we'll explain when we get back. Bye."

Ranger laughed when she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it with a sigh of frustration. "What, didn't he say bye?"

Her lip came out in a pout, "No. Is that something that you teach these guys? 'In order to conserve time and energy, forget all phone etiquette and never say good-bye.' I mean seriously Ranger, would it hurt your guys to say bye."

He smiled widely at her rather impressive impersonation of him. He pulled her into her arms, danced her in a slow circle, and then brushed his lips against hers. "Babe, it's our wedding day, don't pout. I promise to teach all my men proper phone etiquette, when we return home."

She knew he was joking, he would never teach them to say good-bye, but it was nice of him to pretend, for her sake. Besides, she was completely distracted by the word 'home'.

By the time she came out of her reverie, Ranger was standing in front of her smiling broadly. "Where'd you go? I've loaded the truck and checked the house twice for anything that we might've left behind and you're still standing where I left you."

Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment, "Sorry, I got caught up in the whole 'home' comment that I kinda zoned out for a minute." He was ushering her outside and toward the truck.

She turned to look back at the cabin. She had a moment of sadness over leaving their little nest of solitude. Ranger's arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his chest. "Can we come back?"

He could hear the sadness in her voice. "Actually, I was thinking that this would make a perfect safe house and was planning on buying it." Her squeal of delight made his day. "C'mon Babe, we have to go to the jewelry store and pick rings before going to the court house."

****************************************************

She looked down at the engagement ring with awe. The ring was an emerald cut three karat stone set in white gold with one karat sapphire baguette's on each side. The stones were slightly sunken into the band that was encrusted with sapphire chips. They had chosen matching wedding bands made of polished white gold that almost looked like a band of white pearl.

When the truck stopped, Stephanie took a deep breath and looked out the window at the courthouse. She felt Ranger take her hand and give it a squeeze.

"Having second thoughts?" He couldn't tell what she was thinking for a change and it worried him slightly.

"No, I've never been more certain of anything in my life. It's just that," she turned to him, placed a hand on his cheek, "I've never loved anyone the way that I love you. I'm so afraid that I'll screw this up."

He kissed the palm of her hand, "We're in this together, just you and me, Babe."

*********************************************************

They stood before the Justice of Peace, holding hands, looking deeply into each other's eyes as they said their vows. As Ranger placed the wedding band on her finger, her heart flooded with love at his words, "With this symbol of undying love, unity and devotion, I take you, Stephanie Michelle Plum, my Babe, to be my wife. Today, I make a solemn vow to be ever-faithful to you, to be the guardian of your heart, to be the shoulder you cry on, to be your pillar of strength, to be your best friend, and most of all, to be your never-ending fountain of love and support.

He smiled tenderly as she took a deep breath, trying to quell the tears that were threatening to spill. She placed the wedding band on his finger and spoke with a strong voice, "With this symbol of undying love, unity and devotion, I take you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, my Ranger, to be my husband. Today, as I give myself to you, my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I make a solemn vow to be ever-faithful to you, to be the guardian of your heart, to be your best friend, and most of all, I pledge to you my eternal love and support."

Neither of them, heard the rest of the ceremony as their lips fused before the JP even pronounced them husband and wife. The clerk fanned herself and then giggled as Ranger swept Stephanie up in his arms spinning her around. They quickly signed the marriage certificate, shook hands with the JP and walked hand in hand out of the room.

Ranger swept his bride up into his arms and carried her out of the courthouse, down the steps and to the truck. He placed her in the truck, buckled her seatbelt and kissed her deeply. "Babe, I know this is going to sound corny, but, thank you, for making me the happiest man alive."

Stephanie placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him toward her for a soft kiss. "Yeah, but I like it. Now, take me home, Batman."

His smile was almost blinding, as he replied, "As you wish, Mrs. Manoso."

_The End_

***Author's Note: I really hope that you enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it so much and decided about three chapter's ago to finish this story and write a sequel. However, another idea occurred to me and now, I believe this is going to be a trilogy. So, if you liked this story, be on the lookout for 'Just You and Me, Babe." Thanks to all of you who have followed this story, wrote in wonderful reviews and helped to encourage me along the journey.

***Angie, I can hardly believe that at the beginning of this story, you and I didn't even know each other. Look at us now, we can hardly go a day without chatting online. You have been a blessing to this story and a constant support to me through this process. Without your great beta-ing, this story would have been filled with typos, mis-communication and loads of grammatical errors. Thanks, Babe.

***BabeSquad, I got my trophy and it's great. It was an honor to be the first ever spotlight author of the month!!!

***To all you Babes, keep writing those HEA's, oh, alright, a little angst every once in awhile is okay too, but don't get too carried away, my little old heart can't take too much.


End file.
